Primal Nature
by TwilightGuru09
Summary: Carlisle and Esme embark on a private vacation. What would cause Carlisle to loose his entire polite and logical demeanor and give in to his baser primitive nature of kill or be killed? After a disaster, Carlisle must rethink his policies on violence.
1. Summer Plans

_Carlisle and Esme embark on a private vacation. What would cause Carlisle to loose his entire polite and logical demeanor and give in to his baser primitive nature of kill or be killed? This is six years after Breaking Dawn._

**I do not own Twilight or any of its characters. Also I am not S. M. I wish I were.**

**Chapter 1 Summer Plans**

**Esme POV**

_School is out in a week and I am planning some major renovations. I figure we would repaint some walls and redo some colors and trim. I would even consider new furniture for the living room. As I sat meticulously planning, I heard my kids making plans of their own, the little sneaks. _

"Mom is planning an all out redecoration collaboration as a summer project again," Edward was warning Alice and Emmett.

"As long as I get to knock down some wall, I'm cool," Emmett supplied.

"Sorry Bro, this is more like painting trim and hanging curtains," Edward laughed.

"Alice, what do you see?" asked Edward.

"I see Jasper and I traveling for two weeks to see some new friends we are going to make," she snickered. The little pixie was planning an escape.

"Ahhh, I see your point and Bella and I will be taking Nessie…"

"Renesmee!" Bella interrupted. She still refused to use the nickname Jacob gave their daughter.

"We will be taking Renessmee on a family historical vacation. Some educational sights might help improve her mind," he continued despite Bella's interruption.

"Daddy, can Jake come too?" Nessie asked.

"That kind of defeats the purpose of getting you away now doesn't it?" Edward answered her back.

"MOM!" Nessie screamed for Bella.

_It would seem my plan was working. Everyone was planning their own little get away. Not that Carlisle and I did not love spending time with the kids, but once every 80 years or so, it was good to get away to ourselves. _

Carlisle spoke up then. "I think a short separation for everyone is a good idea. We can explore other aspects of our own individual relationships while we are apart, thus making us even stronger when we all return."

"Oh Dad, come on! I really don't need to see details," whined Edward.

"It's my head son so look somewhere else when I am admiring my beautiful wife," Carlisle smiled.

_I would be blushing if I could. Carlisle still had that effect on me._

"You know you really shouldn't torture our baby boy like that," I teased.

"Mom, I am a grown man now. I'm married with a child," Edward reminded me.

"Still my baby boy though," I quipped playfully.

"Technically, if I have to remind everyone, I am the oldest next to Carlisle you know," he countered.

"Purely semantics," I smiled.

"Okay, do I need to say it?" asked Jasper. "Cause technically I am older than everyone except Dad."

"I meant...Never mind, I know a lost cause in arguments when I see one," Edward griped.

_We all laughed. It was a running joke in the family, teasing Alice and Edward about their ages. No one was a under any misconceptions as to how valuable they were to our family. We all knew their importance and we were a family. _

_I smiled and continued my renovation plans in case those two were still listening. The idea Carlisle and I came up with is that if we planned the renovations; it would throw the kids off when we made our get away. The problem was our son Edward could read minds and our daughter Alice could see the future. Subsequently, that made it very difficult to keep any secrets in our house._

_My husband could be a very resourceful strategist. I'll bet he would have been an excellent military leader if he had had the opportunity. I laughed in spite of myself. My sweet Carlisle abhorred violence. It was a moot point to even think about anyway. The man doesn't have a violent bone in his body. _

**-Two weeks later-**

"This is very lovely," I said as we arrived to the little cottage that would be our home away from home.

_It was nestled near the edge of a forest and I could see the hints of a small body of water through the trees. I stood there looking over the little cottage my husband had secured for our vacation. We would be spending a month in lovely, picturesque Stewton which is located just outside of Louth. The medical convention will take place about 11 miles outside of Keddington at Thaxted Hall. _

_It was so intriguing to me because it had once been a windmill in the 18__th__ century but was now restored into a beautiful hotel that caters to all types of occasions and conferences. We were basically on the outskirts of town near an isolated farming community separated from the hotel and the other medical conventioneers. There were no neighbors for miles around._

"There is no phone, no internet and only 3 TV stations and a DVD player. We are basically in the dark ages for the next month," Carlisle announced pleased with the privacy he had secured for us.

"Why Dr. Cullen, whatever will we do with nothing to keep us busy?" I innocently inquired, fixing him with a look that could melt the frozen tundra. He did not miss it; nor did I miss his response.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen," he purred as he stalked toward me, "I have been intending to take a look and see if I can do anything about that neck problem of yours."

"What is wrong with my neck, doctor?" I asked as I shifted into a defensive crouch ready to pounce.

"Oh, it needs my immediate attention. Come here woman," he playfully growled as he lunged toward me suddenly.

_I took off. I flew through the cottage and out the back door with Carlisle in pursuit. I was laughing and he was determined. We headed into the forest behind us and I gracefully leaped over a very picturesque pond. Hmm, might have to come back and paint that later. Somehow in midair, that determined husband of mine wrapped his arms around me and we both fell on the other side of the pond laughing in a passionate embrace. Although it was difficult for me to get hurt with my vampire body, Carlisle still treated me with care. _

"Now that you've caught me, what are you going to do with me doctor?" I asked suggestively.

"Everything on my list," he answered nipping my earlobe.

"Oh, you have a list do you?" I purred.

"Um hm, and as one of the foremost authorities of vampire afflictions, I afraid you have an acute case of a severe malady that must be immediately tended to my dear," Carlisle answered me seriously as he kissed his way down my cheek.

"That's a very thorough diagnosis," I gasped as he captured my scar, his favorite spot to kiss. "What does it all mean?"

Carlisle whispered in my ear, "You seriously have your poor husband filled with an uncontrollable pool of desire and if we don't get back to the cottage, he may be forced to relieve that tension right here on the forest floor."

"Ummm, and this is a problem because…?" I purred.

He shook his head and gently pulled me to my feet. "I have so much planned for us. And as tempting as that sounds my dear, we need to get ready for this evening."

"What's on the agenda for today?" I asked as we ran back to the cottage.

_Carlisle had not shared the itinerary for the convention with me because he was better at blocking his thoughts from Edward. So I had no idea which events took place on what day. We had been to a number of these things before so I had an idea of what to bring and I think Carlisle enjoyed springing the surprises._

"Tonight, my beauty is the cocktail hour at Thaxted Hall. It is time to dress up; tuxedo for the doctor and a lovely little cocktail dress for his wife."

"Well with all this running around," I said, "we'd better hit the showers and get ready. How long do we have?"

"A car will be sent in three hours to pick us up," he replied as he lifted his brow suggestively. "Just enough time to take a couple of showers."


	2. A Vision of Beauty

**Chapter 2 A Vision of Beauty**

**Esme POV**

"Here you go sir," said our waitress. "A wine spritzer for the lady and a vodka tonic for you. Will you need anything else?"

"No, I think this is fine, thank you," he answered.

When she left, Carlisle whispered in my ear. "May I have this dance, beautiful?"

"Why yes. I would love to." I answered.

_We swerved around the room to the music. Carlisle was as good at dancing as he was at everything else. Bella and I often compared notes on our Cullen men and how they seem to be good at everything. I smiled at the thought. As we swirled around the room, the crowd seemed to disappear. It was only Carlisle and I. We heard the murmurs about the beautiful couple and how graceful they are. It has happened before whenever we danced at one of these events. But it has always filled me with pride to be associated with this man. As we returned to our seats, we were greeted by an associate of Carlisle's._

"Dr. Cullen! And this exquisite beauty must be your wife you so fondly speak of. How do you do, Mrs. Cullen," he bowed.

I nodded my head to acknowledge his greeting. "I am Professor Peter Johnson, Cancer Research UK's chief clinician. Your husband and I have been corresponding concerning some similar cases we're looking into. So, Dr. Cullen, will you be joining us at the presentation with Dr. Brock?"

"I am looking forward to it. You see, Dear, here in the U.K they are doing a groundbreaking trial with children with the cancer nueroblastoma; it is a study to help boost the immune system of children with cancer," my husband explained.

_It was amazing to watch the transformation into doctor mode my husband displayed when he became excited about a topic. I smiled politely and nodded in places that seemed appropriate as they discussed some exciting new prospect or discovery in __this__ field. _

"Perhaps I can steal your husband away for a few moments, Mrs. Cullen?" asked Professor Johnson politely.

"Please call me Esme; and no I don't mind. I think I am going to take advantage and study the architecture in the wonderful building. You may have to find me before I miss you, darling," I assured Carlisle.

"You see, Professor Johnson, my wife studies interior architecture and this hotel is as intriguing to her as our cancer research is to us," he explained smiling approvingly.

"Well great then! I mean, we may be a minute," the professor replied sheepishly.

"It's okay," I replied, "I am going on my first reconnaissance throughout the mezzanine and the observation deck. I want to check out that view."

"Go have fun doing your research and I _will_ find you when I am done," he promised.

_I did not miss the intent in that statement or the look he seared me with before he left. Eighty years later and that man still stirred feelings in me with just a look._

_I headed for the elevator to take a look at the topmost floor to check out the spectacular view as promised by the information I read on the hotel renovations. It was breathtaking. I could see the party going on down below me. Some murmurs of conversations were reaching me but I was too far away to really hear anything of significance. Mostly it was all 'mumbo-jumbo doctor talk' as my newest daughter Bella would say._

_I smiled as I located Carlisle in the crowd and waved. Our vampiric vision made it easy for us to recognize each other. He waved back to me and smiled another heavenly promise for us later._

**Meanwhile below we see Percy Harrow and Victor Lexington. They are guests of one of the local businesses that are sponsoring this event. They consider themselves 'abstainers' instead of 'vegetarians' as the Cullen's refer to themselves. They immediately spot Esme on the mezzanine upstairs. **

**Victor POV**

"My God, what a vision of beauty! Who is that woman, Percy? Have we had any requests from travelers to pass through our territory? She is one of us, so why is she here?" Victor questioned his friend.

"I do no know, Victor. She must be with the convention of doctors your father mentioned. And look, Victor, her eyes show her to be an abstainer as we are."

"I am sure this is the sign I have searched for Percy. A woman I can truly have for my own; one with the manner and beauty of a queen."

"But she is not alone, my friend. You saw her wave to the other abstainer. You must be certain before you make advances on another's mate."

"Alone or not, Percy, no bond is unbreakable. You have seen this, have you not?"

"Victor, think about this. If you can take her from her mate, what is to stop another from taking her when she becomes bored in this life we have chosen? This could be temporary. What if she doesn't wish to remain an abstainer?"

"Look at her. She is comfortable around the civilians, she interacts with them, and she dresses as a queen would. Our 130 years have amassed us a small fortune and with that I can keep her happy with whatever she wants. Aye, she will stay with me once I get her as my own."

"Perhaps we should hold your decision until you have a better chance to know her. Find out what you can. Let your father know what you have decided so he can be assured of your intentions."

"I do not need permission from my father to woo this woman! Did he ask my permission before he took Karyn to his bed?"

"He is our leader and your father, Victor. You cannot disrespect him again. Remember the warning he gave you about your arrogance. Show him you are a part of this family."

"We are a coven, Percy. Not a family. We stopped being a family the moment my father show kindness to those creatures that made us what we are. One day, I will lead this coven and you will be my second, if you still want that."

"You know I do. I am here for you my friend. I just want you to be careful and learn from past mistakes. I will help with whatever you decide."

"Would she not be a beautiful addition to our coven, my friend? She would make a perfect accent on my arm as the new coven leader. Look she sees her new master."

He smiles at Esme and bows solemnly from the waist. Esme sees him down below and nods politely in return, curious about these other vampires. She leaves to find Carlisle.


	3. A Walk in the Garden

**Chapter 3 A Walk in the Garden**

**Carlisle POV**

I felt Esme come up behind me before she spoke. "Carlisle, may I speak to you for a moment?" she asked.

"Of course. If you'll excuse me, I will resume this conversation later, gentlemen and Dr. Brock.

"Oh yes, please forgive me Mrs. Cullen and I would be insulted if you do not address me as Penelope; or Penny to my friends from now on," responded Dr. Brock.

"Penny it is; and we are Carlisle and Esme," I answered. "Have a pleasurable rest of the evening."

"You too," echoed a chorus from my colleagues in the gathering.

"What is it sweetheart? Have I neglected you too long already?" I asked Esme.

"No. There are 'others' here," she answered using our code for other vampires in the area. "But they appear to be vegetarians like us also. I was wondering if you knew anything about them."

"No, I had not heard of anything like this. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves and assure them we mean no threat as a show of respect," I mused.

"How about a walk in the garden?" she suggested. "They were near the door that leads outside."

"Let's go," I said leading the way.

_But before we could take a step, we were approached by two vampires not unlike us. _

"Welcome friends. I would like to extend a personal invitation from my father, Alistair Lexington, to welcome you to our territory. Are you here for the convention?" The first one spoke.

_He was as tall as I was with the same skin tone slightly darker. He bore the same topaz eyes as we did signaling a preference for animals instead of people. He was dressed in an expensive Versace pinstripe suit; eloquently put together. I marveled at the red waves he wore to his shoulders. He was well toned, like an athlete or a fighter; a force to reckoned with. He exuded an overbearing confidence. His smile was large but it did not reach his eyes. I took the hand he offered for a shake and was cognizant of the pressure he applied as he shook my hand; a subtle sign of aggression._

"Yes. It is a temporary stay and we mean no harm to your lifestyle; as you can see our preferences tend to be much the same." I answered so that no one but the other two vampires would hear.

"I am Victor. Victor Lexington and this is my associate Peter Harrow. Would you be available for a small gathering tomorrow evening after your seminar? I overheard you mention it to your colleges over there." he asked politely. "I am sure my father would be excited to meet someone else like us."

"We would be delighted to pay our respects to our territory hosts. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme." I answered. "What would be a good time for your coven to greet us?"

"Let's say around 3 A.M. after everything has generally settled down." Victor answered. "I can send a car for you or Peter can give you directions."

"Directions will be more than fine," I insisted.

_I did not want any guests at the cottage. For some reason, I was also very apprehensive toward our new friend. There seemed to be something sinister about his underlying character. He did not have my complete trust yet._

"Dr. Cullen, would you be terribly insulted if I asked your beautiful mate for a dance while you and Peter exchange information? I promise to take good care of her," Victor crooned.

I withheld the growl that threatened to pass my lips. "That would be my wife's decision as to whether she feels up to dancing or not."

"Oh, but Mrs. Cullen, Esme is it, I must insist. I cannot allow a beauty such as yourself to be merely a flower on the wall as you Americans say. Please you must honor me with a dance," he pleaded eloquently as he led her away to the dance floor.

"Well, I…I am not sure if…" Esme stammered.

"But of course you are. If I say you are a beauty, then you must believe me, you are very beautiful." Victor retorted, brooking no more argument from Esme.

"That is not what I meant at all. Esme retorted. I was referring to your request to dance. I would prefer…"

"Perhaps you would prefer to not insult your hosts, Victor sneered quietly enough only for her to hear. His expression quickly changed. "I am an exceptional dancer and I would be pleased to show you. Come let us slash up the rug."

"Dr. Cullen, please forgive my associate's boorishness. He is merely excited at the prospect of new friends that lack the potential of becoming a meal. We don't get many travelers through here and we are wary as well as excited when the opportunity presents itself to share information. Now, let me give you the directions so that you may return to your mate after their dance is complete."

_After he gave me the directions, I felt a strong urge to correct something. _

"Thank you, Peter. And Esme is my wife, not just my mate." I responded irritated that they refused to acknowledge our bond for some reason.

"So what happens when you two get bored with each other? Is it wise to marry one just to keep a claim on a mate?"

"Esme and I love each other, Peter. It is not a mere mating." I answered. "We have been happily married for over eighty years, so no, I did not marry her merely to stake a claim, but to enhance a bond that is unbreakable."

"Well, you have my sincerest apologies for the affront. I am most happy for your situation and can only hope that we all find something of that nature for all of us," He replied sincerely.

With that my wife and Victor returned. I was ready to leave and I sensed the same for her. I turned to our hosts and offered our goodnights; then we left. The car was waiting and we took our leave of the party. Esme was incensed. I could feel her anxiousness.

"What's wrong love? I hope the evening wasn't a total bore for you," I stated.

"No, but that Victor Lexington certainly was a bit full of himself; quite the boorish character," she snapped.

"Esme!" I gasped amusedly.

_I was inwardly shocked. Never had I heard my dear sweet wife ever insult anyone. Then I became concerned. _

"He wasn't inappropriate in any manner with you was he?" I asked tensely.

"No," she answered, "but his arrogance rivals that of the Volturri in his own self-assessed importance. I certainly hope his father proves to be a much better host."

"As do I, my dear," I replied, "as do I."


	4. Alistair's Story

**Chapter 4 Alistair's Story**

**Esme POV**

_We arrived at the manor exactly at 3AM as requested. Alistair was a wonderful host. He appeared to be around 38 to 40 years old in human years. He stood 6 feet 6 inches with wavy chestnut hair worn at shoulder length. He had the burly build of a farmer; toned with well defined muscles; attractive and rugged at the same time. _

_He immediately took us on a tour of the manor and explained all of its benefits as befitting a vampire's needs. He introduced us to his 'family' Peter Harrow and his son Victor we had already met; then there was Karyn his partner and mate; a raven haired beauty who found the idea that Carlisle and I were married more than intriguing. It would be interesting to hear that conversation when we left as Karyn shot her mate a very pointed look at the mention of our marriage. _

_Finally, we met Andrew a 22 year old former employee of the estate now a part of the family who quietly greeted us and scurried off to a corner. He reminded me of our Jasper in his seemingly forced solitude. We settled in the parlor to allow Alistair Lexington tell us his story. Carlisle and I listened, anxious to hear how something that was a choice for us happen to be the same for this family under different circumstances._

"My story began 150 years ago. I was a farmer not much different than I am now. I was introduced to a widow and her young son. He was a 10 year old scrapping redhead causing all kinds of mischief. I took him under my wing to teach him some skills in farming. He was cooperative at first but after a while lost interest. I did not give up on him however.

His mother was a kind woman who would bake me bread and brought food for me to eat on occasion. One day she proposed we form a union, get married. I could help her raise her son and she could warm my bed at night. She was a dutiful wife and a hard worker on the farm; even sneaking behind my back and doing her sons work for him on occasion. Our life was content however. She even bore me a set of twin girls.

My most horrific regret was losing my daughters Emilene and Amelia. They were 15 and strikingly pretty. Everyone marveled at their beauty. One evening, they asked us to allow some guests that they met to come over for dinner. I consented not knowing the two red-eyed gentlemen were 'travelers'.

They were ruthless in their attack. We never saw it coming. My son and I fought valiantly, but was no match for them. Were it not for Karyn and her friend Andrew, we would not have survived. She was able to save my son and me; as we were fatally injured not bitten. My daughters, however, were drained, as was my poor wife.

Karyn and Andrew were looking for these travelers because of some past atrocities they had committed; and they stayed for a while to help us adjust to this new life. I refused to feed on my neighbors as this was a small farming community and we all knew each other so well; and I would not leave my home to travel aimlessly about the country looking for human prey as the travelers did.

They finally convinced me to feed on my cattle to at least keep myself from becoming too weak and give in to my baser desires. I found it a satisfying and acceptable way to live. I was more capable of running my farm than ever. My speed and strength helped me rebuild and even better my life. Karyn stayed first as a friend and guide; but we eventually found we were drawn to each other as mates.

We have been together for 92 years now and love each other as much now as before. The last member to join our little coven is Peter, a friend my son bit before he realized what he was doing. I offered him a chance to live with us and share in our ways and he accepted. That was 130 years ago for us and we have lived in peace since then."

"Well your home is lovely; I would never call this a farmhouse." I observed glancing around the spacious home.

"Oh we don't live on the farm anymore. I hire people; sometimes families to run the place. I just monitor the cash flow and run things from the background now. I have, since then, branched out into stocks, and overseas trading and some banking." Alistair replied.

"I understand that. We do have to adapt don't we," Carlisle agreed.

"Tell me about yourselves. How many in your family? I like to think of us as a family you know", queried Alistair.

"So do we. As a matter of fact there are eight of us. I have three sons and three daughters," Carlisle answered.

_I realized how proud he sounded as he spoke of his family. It was a pleasing feeling to share this with another who could appreciate the magnitude of our family and not jump to conclusions as humans tended to do sometimes. _

"My wife and I have been married for over 80 years and our children although quite old in years are basically teenagers," Carlisle continued.

"I still shudder at the teen years of my children. And you get to do it in vampire years. You must be a saint, Carlisle," Alistair laughed.

"There are some days it gets to be trying. But I love them and that makes up for a lot of it," my husband mused.

"Is there anything special about them?" Victor asked. "Do any of them have any kind of special powers to speak of?"

"Victor! That was rude son. Apologize now!" Alistair corrected his impolite inquiry.

"Please forgive my son and his boorish ways. He is sometimes forgetful of the manners he was raised with," our host apologized.

"Predators don't need manners, Alistair, they exist to prey upon the weak," Victor shot back at his father.

"I think my son Edward would have no trouble understanding Victor's thinking at all," Carlisle gave me a knowing smile.

We both understood the double meaning Carlisle had just made. After all, Not only did Edward often refer to himself as a monster and humans as prey; but also he could simply read Victor's mind.

"It is getting late and the sun will be rising soon. I'd better let you and your lovely wife return home to prepare for your activities tomorrow, Alistair commented. "Please you must come again so that we can spend more time together. I do so enjoy good conversation."

"What are your plans tomorrow Dr. Cullen?" Victor asked.

"The seminar I will be attending will last all day. We are coordinating some cancer research and pooling our resources…Oh sorry. Sometimes I just get carried away with my work as my wife often reminds me," he said.

"And what will your lovely wife do while you are busy at this seminar?" he inquired.

I spoke up then, not needing Carlisle to speak for me. "I will be continuing my research on the hotel and its renovations. Why do you ask?"

"I have been made aware that my behavior was a bit forward compared to the customs of your country. In order to make amends, I would offer my services to escort you to see some of our marvelous architecture here to compensate. I promise you I shall be on my honor."

"I really like going over things alone so that I can absorb or contemplate things on my own. Really I don't need an escort," I assured him.

"Perhaps my insult has gone further than I expected. Father, please forgive me, my transgression as it seems have marred your guests opinion of your coven with my boorish behavior," Victor pleaded reverently to his father. I was shocked.

"I didn't mean to imply you were rude in any way," I reconsidered, "perhaps I could use a little help finding some interesting sights to study. As long as you understand that I am looking for certain things that pertain to architectural design and not just a sight seeing day."

"Of course. I will be your willing guide," Victor promised.

"Then it's settled," said Carlisle. "Shall we take our leave Darling?"

"Yes, let's get back to the cottage," I replied.

_How did I get myself trapped into a day with Victor Lexington?_


	5. Diaster Strikes

**A/N: You know there are reviews and then there are REVIEWS. I want to personally thank some of you who have taken the time to give me some truly insightful comments in your reviews. Whereas the 'cutes' and 'can't wait 'til the next chapter' are more than welcome; I am especially thankful of those reviews that reflect your thinking. Oh, and those of you that growled at Victor-Loved it!**

Thank You goes to: totteacher; veggievampire90; eliseshaw; betterthanbella; dollybigmomma; ladyBDB; JessXO; Mari Platt; Ebony; Twilightlover-CarliseandEsme; arcacia59601; and TeamEdward17 for you insightful comments and private messages and suggestions. Now on to the next chapter.

**Chapter 5 Disaster Strikes**

**Carlisle POV**

_**Victor was waiting for our car when we arrived at the convention. I kissed my wife goodbye passionately. She smiled and arched her brows as if to say 'yes, we would finish this later'. I love my wife. She is the reason coming home every day is a blessing. She is the reason I know we have souls because that would explain why God has blessed me with this wonderful woman to come home to every day.**_

"Where are you going to go today, Victor?" I asked to find out what his plans were.

He answered with smugness, "There is another hotel in a neighboring city that was also done by the same agency that did the renovation for Thaxted Hall. I thought Esme might like to see another style done by the same people."

"Oh, that sounds great, doesn't it Carlisle?" asked Esme excitedly, obviously intrigued at Victor's idea.

_**I was happy to see her excited again. She was a bit peeved earlier about feeling trapped into spending the day with Victor Lexington, even under the best of circumstances. At least he was trying to make her happy.**_

"It sounds like you've got a full day ahead," I answered her. "I'll see you at five then. Shall we meet back here?"

"Yes, darling, five it is," she remarked as she leaned in for my usual kiss on the forehead.

"Come on Victor. I need to finish my notes from Thaxted Hall first. There were some top floor items I wanted to sketch and the observation deck is my favorite spot. I want to see that one again," Esme started on her list of plans for the day's activities.

_**Thank goodness the weather up here was nearly as bad as Forks. We could travel about during the day without much to worry about. I smiled as I saw my Esme happy and animated about her project. I hoped poor Victor could keep up. Esme was a force to be reckoned with when she was adamant about her design plans. **_

_**In the meantime, I spotted Dr Brock and our entourage heading into the convention. I joined them moving toward the auditorium. The seminar was informative and also encouraging for the families of cancer patients. I was excited about some of the new advances in medicine I would be able to take back to the hospital. I only hoped Esme's day would prove as beneficial.**_

"Today we have asked a selected group of doctors to join us in a round of visits to some of the patient's homes that have agreed to have us over to demonstrate some of the techniques and their benefits to our patients so you all can see for yourselves. While you are working in your sessions, we will be filming the entire thing so that tomorrow we can all watch and offer our observations in our afternoon forum," announced Professor Johnson.

"Dr. Cullen," Professor Johnson caught up with me as we were filing out of the auditorium, "would you be interested in joining our traveling group to offer any of your input?"

"I am not sure if that would be wise, Professor. I am here to learn and am not sure what techniques you will be practicing. Perhaps, if I may suggest, I can go as an observer and let the experts handle the demonstration?" I suggested hedging my way out of a catastrophic situation.

_**I was not willing to be filmed if at all possible due to the possibility of someone recognizing me from my far distant past and seeing the same Dr. Carlisle Cullen as before. We tried as best we could to avoid being filmed or photographed whenever possible. Sometimes it could not be helped but this was one that could.**_

"Excellent idea!" he resounded. "This way an off camera observer will give us an added perspective."

"Then it is settled. Let's get the others," I said heading toward the doctors already preparing for the visitations.

**Esme POV**

_**I knew this had been a bad idea. Victor has been asking me everything about my life all day as if we were getting to know each other or something. Honestly we were not on a date, but a fact finding mission. It was exasperating.**_

"Another question, Esme," Victor spoke again to break my concentration.

"Another question; how many more do you have? You've already asked me my favorite color, favorite artist, which city I liked living in the best, where I was born and raised and what animals I prefer to hunt. What more could you possibly want to know?" I fired back at him irritably.

"Forgive my inquisitiveness, dear; I am merely curious about the lives of other abstainers. It is unbelievable to us that there are others out there like us. If I am overzealous in my questioning it is just to compare lifestyles, I assure you," he answered.

_**Did he just call me dear? That had better have been a slip. I'd better nip this fiasco in the bud right now before something goes very, very wrong and I have to kill him.**_

"I have noticed Victor that all your questions have to do with me specifically. You have not asked about Carlisle, my husband, or my sons and daughters at all. Are you interested in other abstainers or just me? Because I must tell you now…"

"My questions are geared toward you because you are the one that is here. I am curious about you. That is all. Please do not be frightened or feel threatened by me. I was merely going to ask for your surname before you married Dr. Cullen. Because I feel, truly, you are more than just the good doctor's wife. You are a woman of your own means Esme and I have nothing but admiration for you."

"Oh, well okay then; my maiden name was Platt, if that fills your curiosity. Now, could we please just dispense with the questions?" I said as I moved to get out of the car when he stopped.

"Yes, fine then," Victor replied. "Let us move on to the interior of this small museum built about 140 years ago. Shall we?"

**Carlisle POV**

"I think we may need to stop for a minute and assess what is going on with these wild animals," I suggested as we moved our car slowly down the road to avoid hitting the creatures running toward us. It was not a stampede, but several animals were traveling at a quick pace ignoring each other and us.

_**I noticed that the animals seemed determined to escape something coming from the direction we were heading. It concerned me because they were more afraid of what they were running from than the humans they were passing or of me; and animals sensed my inner predator more so than humans. Something was happening and my fellow colleagues were thoroughly unaware. I decided I had to speak up before it became a safety issue for all of them. **_

"Why do you say that Dr. Cullen?" asked one of them. "You are not afraid of a few animals are you?"

"Actually, my family and I are avid nature lovers; there must be a very good reason these animals are running toward us like this," I spoke evenly. "Probably some sort of fire or flood that occurs naturally is what I would guess."

"Well, the last patient home we are visiting is just over that hill. After that, we are heading back anyway," the driver said.

_**That's when it happened. A large rumbling sound came from all around us. First we heard it. Then we felt it. The road literally rose up and then slammed back down again leaving some gaping holes in the road and all around us. The car lurched and tumbled over on its side. All of this would not have been a problem for me except it flipped again and this time I smelled the gas. **_

_**If I had a heartbeat, it would have skipped at this point. I was barely aware of the screams of the other doctors in the vehicle as I was mapping out my own escape. If this car exploded, I would exist no longer and I could not allow this to happen to my family. Especially my wife, Esme would be devastated as I would be without her. **_

_**The car finally rolled to a stop on its roof. I moved quickly and kicked the door off. It may have been too much power behind the kick, but I could always blame it on adrenaline. I pulled myself and the doctor next to me out immediately. I heard his heart beating strongly; he would be okay. I discerned lacerations to the upper torso and legs, but nothing serious or life threatening. **_

_**I helped the limping driver pull another unconscious doctor free. That's when I smelled the gas again. We had to get out of the area. I lifted the injured man placing a steady pressure on a cut that would cause more than a little problem if not stemmed quickly. There was five if us in the vehicle. As I worked on the open cut, the driver went to help the other screaming man to get out. He ran back over to me. **_

"I can do that," he said. "Can you help Roger? He is stuck and I don't have the strength to pull him out. Please hurry Carlisle."

_**I ran to the rear of the car where the man was lodged. The car had him pinned. Under normal circumstances, he would never get out in time. I stepped down into the crevice and pushed the man up and the car away. That's when the explosion happened. I shoved him out and the car flew back full force on me. **_

_**Fortunately, the car acted as a shield and I was temporarily protected from most of the deadly flames. They were lethal even to me. I started digging with all my vampire speed and strength. As I had hopped I hit a pocket and earth and debris crumbled around me. I fell about a hundred feet down into a cavern of some sort underneath heavy rocks and large boulders. **_

_**Even with my vampire strength and seemingly unbreakable body. I received lots of damage. I surmised this was due to my skin's resiliency being weakened from exposure to the flames. I was several hundred feet underground, one of my arms was twisted and torn nearly off. I had cracked ribs and my knee joint felt ripped out of place. As a human, I would have been dead on impact. As a vampire I could only lay there and wonder how I would be able to fix myself as broken and weak as I was.**_

**Esme POV**

_**Victor had shown me some wonderful architectural finds. I had more than enough to work on tonight. I was thinking of Carlisle and how I couldn't wait to share this when I was hit with a debilitating pain. I was doubled over as if I were fainting. Victor grabbed me and we headed to the car. I started my tearless crying. Something was terribly wrong. Somehow I didn't need Alice to tell me this.**_


	6. A Heartbreaking Soul's Cry

A/N: Thank you to my friend soulmate who convinced me not to lose hope. I was feeling unappreciated because no one was reviewing. I started to think the story had lost its appeal and wanted to stop. But I am not. If you love this story, say so. If you can't wait for another chapter, let me know. I can't sit around knowing someone is out there waiting to see what happens next. Happy B-day Jen!

**Chapter 6 A Heartbreaking Soul's Cry**

**Esme POV**

_**We had arrived at Victor's manor shortly after my apparent panic attack. Victor insisted we go there as a safety precaution until I could contact Carlisle. As a vampire, the only doctor I could see was my husband since malady and affliction generally do not happen to us. But perhaps my husband could make some sense of my evident breakdown.**_

_** Victor went to contact the convention to leave a message for Carlisle as to what had happened. He left to meet up with him and bring him back to the manor. I was fine at this point and merely wanted to leave. But Percy insisted that I stay and rest. Was he serious? Vampires don't rest. Finally, Victor returned around 7:30 PM; Carlisle was not with him. I was overcome with a fit of anger.**_

"I thought you went to get in contact with Carlisle, Victor. Where is he? Why isn't he with you? Why won't you let me leave? My husband is going to be upset enough since it is long past five o'clock, when we were to meet him," I seethed, angry at being kept against my will under the guise of protection.

"Esme, I have some horrible news. That's why it took me so long to get back." Victor said softly. "I had to verify it for myself. There was an earthquake in the region where the doctor's were traveling. Their car was destroyed in a pit of flames. Apparently your Carlisle helped everyone to get out of the car; but it exploded before he could escape," Victor reported.

"No you are mistaken," I said, as I shook my head disbelieving anything he was saying. Something about this man was disreputable. He was obviously up to no good and I was certainly not falling for that. "No, you don't know Carlisle," I told him emphatically. "He would never leave me."

"Esme, My father and I both checked. He is still at the convention, gathering what information he can find," Victor pleaded for me to believe him, but I knew something was not right about him; therefore he could not be trusted.

"No," I reiterated again, "they just need to look again. Tell them to check for a second time." His face looked so pained I could almost believe him. It made me falter. "No. Carlisle will come for me. He would never leave me alone again. He swore to me that I was no longer…. alone."

"Esme, honey, four witnesses saw him blow up in that car explosion. That's what took so long. I went back to check. He was not there. He's gone sweetie. I am so sorry." He hung his head as if guilt plagued him.

"Are you? Are you really Victor? Isn't this a tad bit convenient for you?" I attacked. How dare he think he could play at remorse! He was probably thinking this could work in his favor. "Don't call me sweetie. Don't you dare use endearments with me! I want to go to the sight of the accident. I want to see for myself. I don't believe you. Get away from me Carlisle would never leave me. You don't know what you're talking about. Get out! Get out!"

"Esme let me help you," Victor pleaded. "Let me see you through this. I want to help…"

"I don't want your help! I don't want to get through this! I don't want you. I want Carlisle. Carlisle! CARLISLE!" I screamed for him as a wave of dread swept over me. Carlisle would never leave me; he was always at my side protecting me, loving me. Carlisle would never let me suffer if he could help it…at that moment it hit me. Carlisle was gone. There was no way I would be here arguing with this man if my soulmate were out there. Carlisle would not leave me to fend for myself unless there was something definitely wrong. And considering we were nearly indestructible vampires, there had to be something wrong. I screamed his name over and over because I couldn't do anything else. I could only feel and scream and feel and scream in an endless cycle. My long ago desire for death had returned with a vengeance. Without my Carlisle, nothing was worth enduring. So I screamed some more. Perhaps someone would put me out of my misery.

"Andrew!" Victor yelled, "We need you! Get in here now!" he snapped at his coven member. Maybe this was the one who would help him to kill me, to end my suffering. Without my Carlisle, why would I fight? I would join him as his soul ascends into heaven as I know it will. We will be together as it should be.

"CARLISLE!" I screamed again. I hoped it would numb me or make something change; appear different than it was now. What was the saying? The definition of insanity is repeating something over and over again, but expecting a different outcome. I was definitely feeling the insanity. Yes, vampires can go insane.

"Victor, what is going on?" asked the vampire who suddenly appeared at the doorway. He sounded merely concerned, not murderous. I needed an executioner.

"CARLISLE!" My breath started hitching and sawing rapidly. There is a worse pain than turning. Edward was right about this feeling. It tore through your soul with a grated edge and all you can do is feel the pain.

"Put her under, now. She is going into hysterics. Her husband was killed today, Andrew. She needs your help. She needs to feel nothing for a while. Put her under, Please!" Victor screamed at my executioner.

"CARLISLE!" I howled once more to overtake my tearing soul.

Then just as suddenly as it has come,the pain went away. I felt nothing. Not like when Jasper would use his power. Jasper would lessen the pain or numb it. This was a direct cut-off. Then something I had not experienced since my change- nothingness, almost like sleep. I became immediately lethargic. I remember that I had just lost my husband. I remembered that this was a bad thing. I just did not feel anything. This must be akin to something Alec of the Volterra did when he cut off peoples senses. I could hear, feel, smell, see and taste absolutely nothing. I felt nothing. Not sadness, nor anger, nor loneliness, nor fear or peace. It was a zombie-like state.

Back in the states:

**Jasper POV**

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong? Baby, snap out of it talk to me." I tried to calm her down as she shook uncontrollably in her vision. She finally started sawing her breath in and out and she grabbed me and clung desperately, whispering, "Mom and Dad; I can't see them. They just disappeared! Oh God, Jazz, what does this mean? We have got to get home, NOW! Call Edward and Bella."

"I'm calling the airport now. Get our things together." I said as I picked up my phone and started dialing the airport to get flights home. "Just leave everything. I don't care about any of it." Alice replied obviously despair taking over. "No, I countered. That may cause undue worry when someone realizes we left everything or we show up at the airport with no luggage. Remember what Carlisle taught us. We need to blend in."

The phone was ringing against my ear, its tone shrill and penetrating. The ringing ceased as someone finally picked up the phone. "Hello Jasper," said the deep male voice that was Edward's even tone.

"Edward, Alice just had a vision. Something is up with Mom and Dad. I have tried their numbers but no one answers. Do you know where they went?" I asked.

"I know it had to do with a convention for Dad. He sort of let some details slip about an itinerary and a seminar on cancer research but that was all I got. Jazz, what did she see?"

"According to her…nothing. It's like they disappeared off the map. She says that's NEVER happened before; she says she can't see them at all; as if they don't exist. She can't see anything. Edward, she's near hysteria. We heading back home now."

Edward's response was instantaneous. "We are heading back to the house also. I am going to do some research when I get there. I should have something when you arrive. I'll call Rose and Emmett. Have Alice to check on the Volturri to see if this is some type of attack or coup.

"Do you think it could be that? I asked, my throat tightening at the thought.

"I am not ruling anything out until we know for sure." Edward said calmly. "We'll see you when you get home." The phone clicked in my ear, and I closed it with a snap, looking at Alice as I felt the waves of worry rolling off her. I wrapped my arms around her, pouring as much calm into her as I could. She pushed her face into my chest, and I felt her shudder with a soft sob. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and then pulled away to pack our things as quickly as possible while Alice called to book tickets at the Airport. The sooner we got out of here, the better.

_**Please, don't just sit there. Say something! Hit that review button right there. I'll be waiting.**_


	7. Claiming The Prize

**Chapter 7 Claiming the Prize**

Victor POV

_**I went to contact the convention to leave a message for Carlisle as to what had happened. I left to meet up with him and bring him back to the manor. Esme was at the manor where I insisted she stay under the protection of my coven. Percy would watch over her for me. **_

"How do you do sir? I need to leave a message for Dr. Cullen concerning his wife." I said to the woman at the information and message center, where messages could be left for conventioneers to check.

"Are how talking about Dr. Carlisle Cullen?" she asked surprised. Then I saw something register on her face. "Oh dear, you haven't heard. Let me get someone for you; hold on a minute sir. I'll be right back," she said as she scurried off with a pained expression on her face.

_**What was going on? That's when I started to pay attention to the humans around me. I heard whisperings refer to the tragic accident… the earthquake…heroic doctor…his sacrifice made…the poor American widow… who's going to tell her? By the time some one returned to me, I had listened enough to understand what had happened. It may also explain the apparent anxiety attack my Esme suffered as it was more than likely some kind of severing of a bond of some sort. She would survive this. I would make sure of it.**_

Professor Peter Johnson and Dr. Penelope Brock came over to explain what they witnessed in the second car that was following the other one as the tragic accident occurred involving the five doctors from the convention. "Thanks to Dr. Cullen's heroics," she was explaining, "all the other doctors in that car were saved. He never had a chance when the car exploded," Dr. Brock explained. "We are all in deep mourning for our friend."

"Will you offer our deepest condolences to his wife and let her know if there is anything we can do for her, to please get in contact with me, personally," said Professor Johnson as he handed me his business card.

I knew the place they were referring to. It was close to some old caverns I used to hide in as a child when I wanted to get away or hide out from my folks. I immediately went to see if things were as dire as reported by these unobservant humans.

Sure enough, I found the sink hole with the remainder of the burned out vehicle still in it as the road was too difficult to traverse with the area so torn up by the quake. I decided to dig a little deeper. I saw evidence of finger marks as one would make when digging a hole furiously. If he were fast enough, he may have made it out, but the drop would have seriously incapacitated him unless the flames followed him down to the cavern floor. Percy and I had discovered a material encased in the centuries old rock formations that are actually strong enough to cause harm to even our impenetrable vampire skin. That and the approximate hundred feet drop would be enough to render a vampire some serious injuries. We had decided not to pursue studying the stone in case someone else got a hold of their properties and then our secret was out.

I carefully followed the pattern of the digging just to see what I would find. I was able to open up enough of a hole to see the poorly lit cavern below. I shined a penlight into the hole to find what I expected: a broken, unmoving vampire lying motionless on the floor of the cave. I closed the opening I had so carefully dug. I decided to help out my human neighbors by removing the vehicle from the hole and repairing the road somewhat. I repaired just enough to make it impossible to discern where the grave of our heroic doctor could be found. I dismantled the car into scrap metal on the side of the road. Salvagers would pick it up and all evidence of the accident would be lost. The humans would blame nature and aftershocks for the mystery. No one would know.

_**Finally, after I had taken care of everything, showered, changed and destroyed any evidence of being anywhere near the site, I returned to my Esme around 7:30 PM; Carlisle would not be with me; nor had I intended to return with him once I found out what had happened. It was better than I could have planned myself. It seems nature had helped me out. Who was I to argue with nature?**_

She was mine. I would help her through this horrible loss. I would win her over and make her my mate. I put on my pained expression and went to relay the horrible news to my future mate. Her reaction had been expected. That is why I asked Andrew to stay close by. His powers for subduing emotions from a person, human or vampire were necessary. If I could keep her unattached and unfeeling long enough, then I could make this plan work. "Andrew!" I yelled, "We need you! Get in here now!" I snapped at my coven member as my poor Esme received the horrible news.

"CARLISLE!" She screamed his name again. She reminded me of the way humans behave when they would go insane during periods of grief and loss.

"Victor, what is going on?" asked the vampire who suddenly appeared at the doorway. He was always reluctant to use his powers on others. It was too good a power for a vampire with a conscience. Andrew was a kind, gentle soul with a weapon of mass destruction that could serve as an excellent primary attack should we ever need it.

"CARLISLE!" Her breath started hitching and sawing rapidly. She was in a lot of pain I could tell as her knees buckled as I held her. I wanted him to put a stop to it. I had to get him to comply immediately so I appealed with his kinder nature of wanting to help others. "Put her under, now. She is going into hysterics. Her husband was killed today, Andrew. She needs your help. She needs to feel nothing for a while. Put her under, Please!" I screamed at him. He complied.

"CARLISLE!" she howled once more and then she stopped.

This was my opportunity. I held her close to me. Her body was flush with mine, sobs still momentarily escaping her. I whispered in her ear as I held her body close to mine. "It's okay baby. Victor has you now. You are safe. I will protect you. I will take care of you. Don't worry about anything." Then I thought about it. She would want…no, need more than just a protector as a lover. I said the words I had never said to anyone to solidify my place in her heart. "I love you, my Esme. I am yours forever. It may be hard now but you will come to see how good this can be." I felt her body move against mine and I reacted. At least my body reacted as I felt my desire immediately displaying itself in reaction to her.

I needed to be careful because the way things were going, I did not want to give her news of her husband's death and take her in the same evening. Besides, Percy and I needed to travel back to the caverns and do some damage control to eliminate any possibility of the good doctor's return. It had to be done. Nothing would interfere with my plans. She was mine, maybe more than I was aware. I lifted her up and carried her to a guest room.

Although vampires don't sleep, Andrew's ability can put you in a coma like state so that you are not reacting to anything. It is the closest thing to sleep, I have ever felt. It was almost dreamlike when I had him put me under once about a month ago. I dreamed of my conquest of the coven and pulling in some others to serve under me. I even had a list of humans to join my coven once I became leader. It was a pleasant enough experience. I hoped she would dream of me after my declarations of love, I had just given her. Surely that has given her something to think about.

"Percy! We need to go. Where is my father? I asked to be certain there would be no interference in my plans.

"He and Karyn are helping out some of the local farmers that were affected by the quake while you and Mrs. Cullen were away. Would you like me to locate him for you?" he answers snidely.

Percy was a loyal friend and confidant. He would help me in what I needed to do. When I initially shared with him what had happened to us, he insisted on joining me. He was no fool. He wanted to share in the power and wealth that was pending. We later found out about the other drawbacks; no sleep, no love, no ties other than our own, but we learned to live with it. "We have a little disposal job to complete and a small purple bonfire to hold to celebrate my upcoming mating." I said. "No one will take from me, what I have claimed as my own."

"Noooo," my friend chided, "not like you just did to someone else."

Carlisle POV

**flashback**

_**Even with my vampire strength and seemingly unbreakable body. I received lots of damage. I surmised this was due to my skin's resiliency being weakened from exposure to the flames as the car exploded in front of me. I was several hundred feet underground, one of my arms was twisted and torn nearly off. I had cracked ribs and my knee joint felt ripped out of place. I was feeling actual physical pain for the first time in decades. My mind did a sort of escape manuever. I was aware but shut down in a manner; some sort of self perseveration aspect, I assumed.**_

I was suddenly roused into wakefulness, not that I was asleep, just lacking any energy or strength. I had to assess my injuries and work to repair what I could before any permanent damage might occur. My arm and my knee seemed to be the worst injuries; both incapacitating me. I saw a pinpoint of light and smelled vampire, the scent belonged to Victor. He was here. He found me; but no help came. He did not even acknowledge that I was here by calling down to me or letting me know he was getting help. It's like he was just checking to make sure I was here but not rescued.

I had a very grave feeling I was in mortal danger in the state I was in now and I needed to pull myself together literally. I now understood that Victor would be back to finish what nature had started. I knew that scent of evilness and deception. I had spent too much time with the Volturi to not recognize the betrayal and deceit I smelled.

Esme; her scent was still on him. I could smell his intentions toward her. He was bolder now, not hiding it anymore. At that moment I realized she was in trouble from this corrupt soul. This realization spurred my soul into action. That bastard would never harm her; not if I could help it and until I was in a burning pyre of purple smoke, nothing would stop me from saving her.

I willed myself up and grabbed and readjusted my knee with my good hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh God!" That was painful! My breath was sawing but I kept going. I dragged myself to a nearby underground river. I worked furiously to clean up my nearly severed arm. It was broken completely below the elbow, with the bone protruding out the side. I tore the sleeve away and braced myself to realign the bones. This was going to hurt also. I had to get it done quickly. If I didn't succeed the first time, I may not have the strength to try again.

I removed my shirt by tearing the remaining side down the seam; I braced my upper arm next to my already healing ribs using my belt and applied a tourniquet to tighten it. I had to stop and count to 20 slowly as the pain subsided from the hastily made brace. After I calmed myself enough, I grabbed the lower arm and yanked it back into place as hard and as quickly and as I could. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed and trembled with the excruciating pain. There was no point trying to mask the scream. It also helped to let out some of my frustration.

For the first time in my life, I was filled with a murderous intent and bore no apologies for it. Messing with me was one thing, but this man was going to try something with my wife and I would kill him for that. No one harms Esme. I promised her I would never allow any harm to come to her again. He was not about to make me break that promise.

I caught my reflection in the underground river. I was far from the Carlisle everyone knew. I was now the monster I had always tried to avoid. I licked the wounds around the arm sealing it with my venom. I wrapped it up in the remnants of the shirt. I needed to feed. This type of trauma to my body could make even me dangerous to humans. I needed to hunt, prepare for a confrontation, and save my wife with probably less than a couple of hours to work with. I sniffed the air and moved toward my prey.


	8. Cullen Rescue 911

Jasper POV

_**We pulled into the garage and headed toward the door. Alice eyes glazed over again. She was hyperventilating for the second time today. Edward opened the door as soon as he heard us. I picked her up and carried her inside. When I heard her say 'Daddy' I knew she was seeing a vision about Carlisle. Most of the time we all called him Carlisle; sometimes Dad and an occasional Father. But Alice was his little girl, and she would call him daddy all the time.**_

"Daddy! Oh God, Daddy. He hurt. He's so hurt. He buried. They think he's dead. He's hurt and he's in danger. Jazz, he is scared and he wants to kill."

_**I heard the collective gasp of everyone around me. Carlisle was the least violent person out of all of us. He kept us in check and was constantly on our backs about doing the right thing. But pure violence was simply against his nature. For Carlisle to want to kill, would mean some kind of personal affront; like someone causing harm to one of us, his children or …Mom. I sent out a wave of calm to keep our heads on straight. **_

"We have to help him." Alice was starting to panic. "Edward, where is he? Why can't I see mom anymore? Where are they? Ah," she gasped, "Earthquake! Edward there was an earthquake; England or Canada or something like that."

"I have already hacked into dad's computer and there are three conferences he was looking at this summer. They were all involving cancer and two of them were in that area," Edward confirmed. "Bella, search the web for any recent quakes no matter how minor or remote."

Edward started planning, "Perhaps we can see if Nessie can stay with Charlie and Jake will watch over her while we go look for them. All we need is a destination…"

"We are going to United Kingdom!" Bella announced triumphantly.

"Why? What made you pick the United Kingdom as our destination, Love?" he asked Bella.

"I checked out this web site that was bookmarked on the Thaxted Hall. It was a windmill that was converted into a hotel and convention center. They were able to preserve a lot of the old building and rebuild the structure to accommodate modern conveniences," she explained. "Does this not sound like Esme's kind of project to research?"

"Yes. Dad would go to a convention on leprosy just to give mom a chance to research renovating old buildings," Edward smiled as he agreed with her choice.

Bella continued, "It's remote and interesting and…"

"It's one of the conventions Dad was looking at. Edward continued. "Bingo! And the dates match."

"Ah, Edward…" Bella was still at the computer. Something in her voice made everyone turn to her simultaneously. "There was an earthquake in this area yesterday. They are reporting that the hall was relatively unharmed but there was a tragic accident involving a group of doctors from a convention being hosted there. Names are being withheld until next of kin can be reached."

_**Briiiiiiiinnnggg! All breathing stopped. We just stood there, six vampires in suspended animation, looking at a phone that rarely rings. Bella walked over and picked it up.**_

"Hello," she answered tentatively.

"Hello. Is this the Cullen residence?" asked a very British sounding voice on the other end. We all could hear every word he was saying with our vampire hearing so we stood stock still and listened.

"Yes, how did you get this number?" Bella asked.

"Ah yes, well you see it was on Dr. Cullen's registration form as an emergency number. Is this a family member?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am his daughter, Bella." she replied a bit shakily. Edward was by her side in a flash ready to offer any support she needed.

"I am so sorry about your loss." He began. "My colleagues and I were putting together a sum of money to donate to a charity and was wondering if there was a special charity that Dr. Carlisle supported."

Bella was starting to break, "I..I... am not sure what Dad would w..want to do."

"How is your poor mother doing through all this?" Alice started sobbing her tearless cries. "Is there anything we can do?" He went on. Rose was shaking like a leaf as Emmett held her barely holding on himself. "We would like to be contacted with information on the memorial if at all possible." Edward dropped to his knees as a silent whisper of 'Dad' escaped his lips. Bella laid the phone down and went to him, grabbing him around the shoulders as he shook with his back to us.

The caller continued oblivious to the turmoil and heartbreak his phone call was inadvertently causing. "Carlisle told me so much about his children. He was very proud of each and every one of you. I hope you know that."

"Yes, we do," I answered. "This is his son Jasper," I explained. "My sister is too upset to continue talking right now."

"Yes of course. I am sure this is a very trying time for all of you," he realized. Then another thought occurred to him. "Is your mother indisposed at the moment? Is she taking any calls?"

"This is not a good time right now. Let me get your name and contact information and someone will contact you at a later date."

_**Bella collapsed as Edward captured her before she hit the floor. Alice had a death grip on my neck as she shook uncontrollably and cried. I spoke to the gentleman, who had obviously assumed we had been given the bad news already. While I got the details, Bella and Alice moved to the couch and cried together, while Edward ran upstairs started packing. I heard Eddie on the phone calling for a private jet to take us to the Stansted Airport in the United Kingdom which was ten minutes from the Thaxted Hall Convention Center.**_

_**If Carlisle and Esme were gone, and we were still not certain it was true, we had to decide what to do. By rights, in a coven situation, Edward would be next in line to lead as he was the first one made by Carlisle. But he was also physically, the youngest at 17, next to Alice who was 16. Emmett was no where near leader material at 19. So that would leave me at 18, as a military strategist, having served in the vampire wars of the South, in charge until we could get them back.**_

_**Nobody wanted to be in charge. No one wanted to be the leader. We were not a coven, or a force to be reckoned with. We were a family possibly mourning the loss of our father, and maybe our mom too. I sent out wave after wave of calm but it was not effective as I suffered a disjointed feeling myself. We had to find our parents. We were kids looking for our Mom and Dad. All of a sudden, we got busy and shifted into survival mode.**_

Edward started with, "I suggest the girls stay behind, and take care of Renessmee and man the home front. We will…"

"Not be going anywhere without Bella and me!" Alice interrupted him. "Daddy is alive. I don't care what that man says. But he is hurt and he needs us. Jasper, we need to get to him and mom quickly. Daddy is feeling…overwhelmed."

"We need Bella's shield for something. I don't know why but I saw her using it. You know you need me and Edward.

"I am not staying behind while you guys go look for them," Emmett proclaimed. "You don't know what kind of trouble you may run into. You may need us all."

"No!" Edward said. "Renessmee has to stay here. I don't know what we are going to find and if there is any danger, I don't want her there."

"What are you thinking, Edward?" Bella demanded. "Something is going through your mind and since you are the only one who can see it, tell us."

"There is a power at work here, I think. Somehow Alice is not able to see Mom. Whether she was dead or alive, Alice would still be able to see her. I am thinking maybe the Volturi got wind of the fact they were traveling alone, without their family and chose that moment to attack or kidnap or whatever plan they may have hatched," he suggested a pained look on his face.

"And if it is not the Volturi?" Rose asked.

"There are other vampires out there with powers also. Mom and Dad will appear to be only two vampires and possibly vulnerable to a nomad group of three or four, I interjected seeing where Eddie was going. "It depends on whether or not there are any vampire wars going on over there."

Emmett understood then, "If it is another group of vampires, then a definite show of force will get their attention."

"Next to the Volturi, know this," I emphasized, "there is no force stronger than our family coven." This we all agreed on.

_**I was empathic, able to manipulate emotions which could excite or calm a crowd. Alice sees visions of the future. Edward could read anyone's mind he was near, except for Bella, his wife. She is a powerful shield that can block the powers of almost all other powers out there and keep us all protected as well. She was that effective against the Volturi, our own Vampire Royal family.**_

"The plane will be ready in an hour," Edward announced hanging up the phone. "So who is staying behind and who is going?"

"Rose," Emmett asked, "I know you can handle yourself with the best of us. But would you be willing to stay with Nessie while we go bring Mom and Dad home, Sweet Pea?"

"You'd better bring them back! And take the dog with you," Rose suggested. She loved the idea of getting rid of Jake for a while. But the idea was a good one as Edward agreed.

"Good idea Rose," Edward countered. "I'll call Jacob and let him know there are some more vampires he's allowed to kill. This might well be the show of strength our coven needs."

"No, Edward," Bella hissed. "He's just a child, still stuck at age 16."

"Who can turn into a four hundred pound, vampire dismembering, werewolf," Emmett barked. "Lighten up Bells. This is the person you're entrusting your daughter's life too. He is a part of the Cullen family, now. He might as well fight the good fight."

"Okay," Bella agreed, "but maybe we should not say anything to Renessmee right now about her grandparents being missing.

"Too late!" snarled Jacob coming into the room, consoling a sobbing Nessie. Apparently they had heard enough to know what was going on. "Just show me some vampires to kill so I can make my Nessie feel better."

**Carlisle POV**

_**I caught my reflection in the underground river. I was far from the Carlisle everyone knew. I was now the monster I had always tried to avoid. I had licked the wounds around my arm sealing them with my venom. I wrapped my arm up in the remnants of the shirt I had torn from my body. I needed to feed. This type of trauma to my body could make even me dangerous to humans. I needed to hunt, prepare for a confrontation, and save my wife with probably less than a couple of hours to work with. I sniffed the air and moved toward my prey.**_

_**I smelled a large game of some sort, bear. Emmett would be ecstatic. This is what I would need. The bear's blood would fortify me as well as speed along my healing. Considering I have had to repair appendages on my sons more than once, I was well aware of what I needed to do. I headed toward the outer caves. It was like a maze in here but I would find my way around.**_

_**I turned a corner and came up behind a huge bear. I had heard bears had been hunted into extinction here but obviously some have survived. I could tell that there were more around the caverns by the smell but unfortunately I was about to take the population down by one. **_

_**He smelled me immediately and turned to roar his challenge and swipe his sharp claws at me. My arm was still weak and I had to hobble but I was still faster than he. He swiped again but the close proximity of the cave gave him a better chance at me. His claws only tore my clothes and left claw stripes that would heal eventually. My skin was still weakened due to the exposure of the fire during the explosion. His third swing at me was more calculated as he aimed for my face. I moved and grabbed the extended paw and jumped on his back. **_

_**Unlike Emmett, I don't play with my food nor did I have the time. I grabbed his head and pulled it to the side and sunk my teeth into fur and skin and muscle. The venom covered bicuspids and molars brooked no resistance. They sunk in like butter and I drank. I felt my ribs healing and my skin regenerating. My leg straightened as I drew in my fourth pull of the grizzly and I felt the strength returning to my arm. At nearly 400 years old it did not take me as long to heal as my children and time was of the essence.**_


	9. Choose Your Side

**Chapter 9 - Choose Your Side**

**Andrew POV**

"Victor, what is going on here?" I asked, wondering how long he wanted me to keep this poor woman in her enforced coma-like state.

"Nothing, just wait for me outside." He hissed in response to my question.

"Then why did you have me shut down the doctor's wife like that?" I demanded, wanting to understand why he needed my assistance.

"She needed some time to recover from the news of his death. She is overwhelmed by his demise and I am just trying to ease her pain." Victor explained more calmly this time. I wondered if he was voicing his true intensions, or if there was more that he wasn't saying. He seemed awfully protective of this new woman.

"How long are you going to keep her suspended? Are you sure you are not trying to keep her for yourself?" I asked him, worrying that might be his real intensions.

"What if I were?" he demanded. "Look at her. She is as delicate as a flower and as beautiful. She needs to be cared for by someone." Victor looked over at the still form of the woman as she lay on a couch. His eyes watched her almost obsessively.

"Someone like you perhaps?" I questioned, worried. "Your father is not going to like this." I warned him.

"My father can go screw himself! I am tired of living in the dark ages. That man doesn't have a forward moving bone in his body. I will not be under his rule much longer. And when that happens and mark my words, it will; you'd better know which side you are going to choose." He exclaimed as he stormed yelling for his brown nosing comrade Percy.

_**This is so not going to go over well. Alistair knew he was up to something but this was not even remotely close to any ideas he could come up with.**_

**Victor POV**

"Percy! We need to go now, to make sure the doctor is properly disposed of. I am ready to stake my claim on my mate and my coven. Are you still with me?" I asked him once I knew I was out of anyone's hearing.

"You know I am. But we need Andrew on our side. He can shut us all down with his powers. Lock him in the guest room with our guest. Tell him were under attack from other travelers, or something that he will be gullible enough to believe so he does what we want."

"You know that is a good idea. If he feels like he is protecting someone, he won't hesitate to use his power," I agreed.

_**With Andrew, the story had to be believable. And considering our past conversations, it had to be foolproof.**_

**Carlisle POV**

I smelled bear again but this was not a fresh kill as I had done earlier. I followed to odor imagining if there was a dead bear near here for whatever reason; it was probably close to an opening to the outside. I had tried digging my way out as I had dug my way in but I discovered that the walls had some type of rock formation that was impervious to even my vampire strength. I reached a corner where the smell was strongest. I turned and entered the next cave. What I saw sickened me.

Eight bears had been ravaged mauled and completely torn asunder as if some kind of horrible massacre or feeding frenzy had taken place. This was almost bad enough to bring in the Volturi. Not that they cared about a bunch of black bears but the carelessness of the situation was enough to bring out curious investigations and retribution from the Vampire royal family. People would be curious why a bunch of almost extinct creatures had been killed en masse as such without any care as to the ramifications of the impact it would cause to the natural order of things.

Then I smelled an unwelcome scent - newborn vampires. Newborns and lots of them! Who would be creating newborns in this area? This was a dangerous game someone was playing. I could tell there were several of them due to the variations of scents, although how many, I could not discern. They were gone by now but due to the overpowering smell; I could also tell they had not been gone long, perhaps just by a few hours.

I headed out of the cavern after a few more minutes traveling at full vampire speed to get out of the caves. I assessed my injuries as I ran out of the cavern. My leg was fine by now and my ribs were completely healed. My arm was still a little sore and slightly weaker than the other but very much in tact and with a little more time will be completely healed. After I exited the cave, I searched to determine my whereabouts.

I was looking for a scent; anything that would lead me to Esme or Victor or both. I was worried about what she must be going through not seeing me for the last two days; what lies Victor must be telling her. I regretted leaving out any way of contacting the kids so I could assure them I was safe. I explicitly told Edward he is never to be out of contact again after that little stunt he pulled in Italy and yet here I was out of contact myself. Much to my own chagrin now, I could probably use a little help from my kids right now.

The wind shifted and I smelled vampires approaching. The scents were not those of the newborn vampires, but the more familiar scents of Victor and Percy. They were heading back to the caves. I followed their scent to see what they were up to. They were discussing something as thet walked ahead of me but were speaking too quietly for me to understand what they were saying. I followed them to see what they were up to. Were they coming to rescue me or to try and finish me off? If my heart still beat it, would have been racing at this point. Where was my wife? I toyed with the idea of continuing to look for Esme or confronting the vampire and his henchman. I decided even if I found Esme, it is not clear what this man's intention were in the future. So as they reached a large open cavern, I addressed him aloud.

"Where is Esme, Victor?" I demanded. "What have you done to her to keep her from me?"

"Dr. Cullen! You are alive as I suspected. They told us you were dead but Percy and I came to be sure it was true and here you are; alive and well." He crooned with false glee.

"I am not impressed with your false happiness, Victor. Where is my wife, I asked you once. I will not ask again. Whatever ministrations you are involved in do not include us and I would be happy to take my wife and leave as soon as possible."

"What if she does not wish to leave? Would you make her? Would you force her against her will?" He questioned me.

_**Where was all this coming from? I would never hold Esme against her wishes. Has there been a change since this natural disaster that has resulted in a disaster of its own? For a minute I almost feared the worse, and then I realized who I was talking to and composed my thoughts accordingly.**_

"My wife makes her own choices, Victor. She will not be railroaded by me or anyone else for that matter," I spoke, the venom building in my mouth. Whatever he was manipulating was not something I was allowing to happen to us.

"I have been here since the earthquake and yet here you are two days later under the guise of coming to be sure I was here. How much patience do you think I have, Victor? I can smell your deceitfulness and corruption from here. Do not be under the misguided interpretation that you are in control of anything where my wife and I are concerned."

_**At this point I knew without a doubt this man meant to take what was mine and to do me harm. He awakened in me feelings and emotions I had longed deemed as dead as my unbeating heart. I was through talking. I fell into a defensive stance as I saw Percy move to flank me on my right. I preferred to handle things from a nonviolent perspective but I was raised in the 1600's. I knew violence, if it was necessary and today, I concluded, it would be.**_

_**Percy flew across the cavern at me nearly bowling me over. I was trained by the best at the Volturi and my son Jasper, in hand-to-hand combat against newborns. This was not going to be an easy kill if that's what these two were planning. I side-stepped his attack and grabbed him around the neck for the kill. Victor pulled him away before I could bite into his neck but did not break my vice grip on his arm. I pulled with the intentions of relieving him of the appendage permanently. His screams of horrendous pain and Victor's kick to my back gave him the release he sought temporarily. **_

_**I rolled several feet toward the back of the cavern but I jumped up and swung around getting ready to go for Victor who backed up out of the cavern pulling his friend away quickly. The explosion they obviously had preset caused a massive cave-in sealing me in as they escaped. Surely he did not think this was over that easily.**_

A/N: Am I loosing my audience here? I only received five recent reviews. Come on guys - step up. Let me know you are reading and enjoying the story. Please! Please! Review.


	10. Thank You for the Girls

**Chapter 10 – Thank You for the Girls **

**A/N: Victor and his coven refer to newborns as red eyes. The Cullens call them newborns. Also Nomads, vampires that roam from place to place, are referred to as Travelers by the new coven. So when these terms are used they are talking about the same thing. I once again do not own any of these characters. **

**Edward POV**

_**We arrived at the airport and had a car waiting to take us to the hotel immediately. We got Alice and Bella to check us in and we went on a reconnaissance mission. Alice was to keep looking for any signs of Mom or Dad in her visions. We were hoping that being in close proximity like this would help her get a clearer picture. We all agreed to let Jasper lead the mission to find our parents based on his military experience. **_

I started to suggest a plan, "We need to see if we can find a trail or something…"

"Hey Edward, I picked up your mom's scent along this road along with some other bloodsuckers. Your dad's was here also but his scent is not as strong as hers," Jake interrupted excitedly; his werewolf nose was even better equipped to discern the different smells than ours.

"Good job, wolfhound!" Emmett quipped, "Say, what kind of treats you give to werewolf bloodhounds?"

"Emmett burgers," growled Jacob, in no mood to banter with him and imagining what he would like to do to shut Emmett up.

"Careful Emmett," I laughed at what Isaw in Jacob's head, "Rose would not be happy with you if all your body parts are not in place when you return." I winced at the appendage Jacob was planning to remove first. Rose would definitely not be happy.

"Do we have to go get the girls?" asked Jasper, ready to go on immediately. "We can get mom and dad and be back before they know what happened. They don't need to be involved with this if it turns into a fight, Edward."

_**He was worried for Alice and all that she has been through since our parents disappeared and he appealed to me because he knew how I felt about Bella fighting. I was about to agree when I heard Alice screaming in my head before we saw them coming from the hotel to join us.**_

"We are already here," said Bella as she and Alice joined us on the road dressed for travel and if necessary fighting. "You know Jasper, you can't make a decision like leaving us behind, without literally telling your wife, whether you want to or not."

"I'm sorry, Hon," Jasper apologized to his wife. "I just felt like you've been through so much already. I was thinking about your well being, that's all, I swear."

"I saw it back on the plane. All of you would not be returning if you left us behind like that. You need Bella and me to be there for some reason. Not to fight, but either a vision or a shield, maybe both, is going to change things."

_**We all followed Jacob under the cover of darkness until we got to a large manor that seemed more than adequate for housing several vampires. I noticed the reinforced tinted windows and inaccessible top floors. The grounds were immaculate so I can only assume this was a settled coven but not a nomad group. **_

"This place reeks of leeches _and_ bloodsuckers," Jacob growled as his hands started shaking furiously as if he was ready to phase immediately and turn into his werewolf counterpart.

"Calm down Jake," I said seeing the differences he associated in his mind. "We need to see what the situation is before we determine any threats to us first."

"What's with all the descriptive phrasing?" Emmett asked. "I thought we were all the same to you bloodsuckers, leecher, parasites, whatever."

"Bloodsuckers kill humans, and leeches, well, you know that's my name for you guys." he explained sheepishly calming to a low tremble. "Parasites, I used just say that to for irritate you."

"Well gee thanks, Mutt." Emmett teased. "Is this where we do our group hug thing?"

"I got three words for you - missing body parts," he answered as he looked pointedly at his crotch.

"Well that just kills all our male bonding activities here." Emmett said grabbing himself protectively.

"The only thing I am going to bond is your mouth shut, Emmett," Jacob responded. "Say Bella, does super glue work on you leeches? I want to try gluing his mouth shut."

Bella consoled, "Don't mind Emmett, Jacob, levity is his way to handle excitement."

"So what you're saying is that there are two different types of vampires around here." Jasper concluded bringing us all back into focus. "I agree with you, and my biggest concern is they seem to be newborns; not nomads."

Alice's eyes glazed over. "You are right, Jazz. It seems an unwelcoming party is awaiting us. That is why all of you would not have returned to us if Bella and I had not come along."

"This is going to be so good," sneered Jacob. "Vampires I get to kill and don't have to apologize for later. Oops, sorry guys." He realized we were all staring at him.

"But why is that a problem, Alice? You know we know how to handle ourselves with newborns," Jasper asked unsure of what she saw in her vision.

_**As a family we were all involved in battling a newborn army more than twice the size of our family who were intent on killing Bella in revenge for the death of another vampire's mate. Jacob and his pack helped and we defeated over twenty newborns before the Volturi Royal family and guard arrived to dispence their brand of justice. Sometimes Alice's vision did not give the whole story and were subject to change as soon as someone involved changed their mind. Then I saw the vampires involved now in her mind as they walked out the door.**_

"We never had to deal with them before," she replied as a vampire opened the door and stepped out, followed by three other vampires, all vegetarians like us. "That one is called Andrew and I see a battle coming between him and Bella if we come into a confrontation of any sort." She pointed to the third vampire to exit out the door.

"Well," I answered tersely, looking protectively at Bella "let's try not to piss anyone off, shall we."

One of the Vampires stepped forward with his hand extended in a gesture of friendliness. "Welcome friends, May I be so bold as to assume you are part of Dr. Cullen family?" he asked. "I am Alistair Lexington leader of this family coven. This is my son, Victor and my mate; I mean fiancé, Karyn and two more of my family Andrew and Percy."

I spoke up then. "So you know our father. Where is he? Where is our mom?"

"Our intentions have been the best, I assure you. Please allow us to offer you some hospitality while we figure out our next step," pleaded Alistair obviously misunderstanding our anxiousness for distress over losing our father.

"What are you hiding from us? Where are our parents?" Jasper piped in, unwilling to go to sit down and talk. Something was amiss and he was getting a feeling of deceit coming from them especially the one called Victor.

"Please, do come in. Carlisle has told us so much about his wonderful children. I would love to spend some time getting to know the children of dear Carlisle and his poor wife Esme," Alistair continued to overlook Jasper apparent rudeness due to our recent loss.

"Now tell me, which of you…? Ah yes, he looked at me. You are his young Edward and his beautiful bride Bella. That would make you, Jasper, I believe and this is little Alice. No mistaking you big fellow. You are his fun loving Emmett who has a penchant for bears. But where is your Rosalie?" he asked confused. "I assumed you all would come to settle things for your loved ones arrangements. Please come inside and let us remember my friend well."

He then addressed his son, "Victor would you get Ms. Cullen so that she can be reunited with her children in this dark hour."

"Wait father. Are you sure about this?" He asked uncertainly. "These are strangers. We cannot be sure of their intentions. Need I remind you of Emilene and Amelia? We must be careful."

"Perhaps it is you, who should be careful, Victor," I spoke then.

_**I suddenly understood the motivations behind this vile creature before me. My temper kicked in and I lunged at him immediately and had it not been for Emmett and Jacob grabbing me, would have torn his head off on the spot. I saw his intentions toward my mother and that he was hiding something about my father also. **_

"I can read your mind Victor and what you have done is an abomination to our kind," I was livid. As I spoke I saw him making newborns to secure himself an army. "Where are our parents? What have you done to them? He has also made several newborns," I told my family. Everyone faced Victor and glared.

"You see father," Victor proclaimed almost hysterically. "Did I not warn you they were not to be trusted? What unfounded accusations this one throws at us for no reason."

"I have reasons Victor," I replied, "and I am talking only to you; these ministrations you are involved in are dangerous ones. When I say I can read your mind, it is not just a feeling I get. I hear and see everything you do word for word and memory for memory."

"You see me helping you mother," he sneered trying to convince his own family of his innocence. "You see me too late to help your father."

"Stop it!" Alice screamed now. "He is not dead. I saw it. He is alive and hurt and under some kind of barrier. It's like he's buried alive under something I cannot see."

"Victor!" Alistair boomed at his son. "Is there no bounds to how many times you can disobey and disappoint me? Have you brought any harm to my friend Carlisle and his wife? Exactly, where are they? Tell us now."

"You would side with them," he sneered at his father, baring all his hatred and contempt at that moment. "Have you noticed that I am not surprised? I expected as much. That is why I had to take matters into my own hands."

Victor moved away from his father and started heading inside the manor. "I knew you would not be able to lead much longer, Father, and it is time for some new ideas here. PERCY!"

_**Percy moved to another door and opened it. Out poured several newborn vampires who looked to Victor for their instructions.**_

"Did we seriously just walk into the middle of a coup here?" Emmett balked unbelievably. "Talk about bad timing."

"Oh no," Victor chided hearing Emmett's balk. "Your timing is perfect for me to be rid of you all. Andrew! Shut them down! We will not be threatened by them. Protect our coven and you and yor sister will be spared."


	11. Attack of the Red Eyes

_Oops! I know some of you received a new chapter alert. I got a little overzealous and hit the wrong button before I could correct my errors. Sorry about that. So here is the new chapter. _

_Once again I do not own twilight or any of its characters. Unfortunately however, I must claim Victor and his coven as mine since I made them up._

_Jen! Thank you for all your wonderful help and advice. I would never have even started this without your encouragement._

**Chapter 11 – Attack of the Red Eyes**

**Edward's POV**

"Oh no," Victor chided. "Your timing is perfect for me to be rid of you all. Andrew! Shut them down! We will not be threatened by them. Protect our coven and you will be spared."

**_I saw what he was thinking. Bella had opened her mind to me already. We were both protected. She wanted me to signal her when she should protect our brothers also. I gave her a slight nod. Then it hit us. I watched as Andrew's power incapacitated all but Bella and me, thanks to her powerful shield. We didn't move yet. Then Victor made the decision to let the newborns attack us while we were immobilized. I signaled her to protect us all with her shield. Alice, once again had been right. I would have to grovel to her again, later. So be it._**

Bella stalled for time. "What are you doing to them? Stop it!" She yelled. Victor felt he had the upper hand now. "I warn you this will not work!"

.

**_Her shield covered us all. We moved infinitesimally to discern that we were free of Andrew's hold as Jasper had already planned out before we arrived at the manor since Alice has seen the attack by Andrew before we arrived at the manor. Then we went on the offensive. _**

**_Alice and Bella took the innocents inside as Alice had 'seen' in her vision. She saw that Alistair and Karyn were not to blame and that Andrew was being forced to comply. That way we were not distracted into wanting to protect them. Victor left as soon as he gave the kill order to his minions. Karyn, realizing she was no longer in danger, took her brother, Andrew, inside to help explain to everyone what was going on outside. Now we would get to fight. _**

**_The newborns came at us cautiously at first then full force. Jacob phased into his werewolf form and the fight was on._**

**Percy POV**

I watched the Cullens go into fighting mode immediately after they were released from Andrew's power. They behaved like a synchronized unit; with almost military like training. They instinctively knew what the other was going to do. They somehow communicated with each other and backed each other up.

The big one was a bear of a brute as he tackled two of the red eyes and took them down. They could not get close enough to him in order to attack. He was fast for his size and understood exactly how to fight the red eyes. He crushed the one he caught from behind in a bear hug worthy of one of these killers. Then he proceeded to behead and dismember him immediately. The red eyes are stronger when they are new like this, but this Cullen knew how to defeat them. Emmett as he was called, grabbed the second red eye flipped him and delivered an exceptional example of the American wrestling move called the pile driver. He then proceeded to grab the injured vampire and bite so deeply into his neck his head flew off and landed two feet away from him.

The blond one was even faster and deadlier than the larger one. I believe they called him Jasper, and he was an inspiration to watch. He moved in a blur and never let them near him. Two red eyes came at him from both sides. Jasper crouched into his attack stance and waited. He moved left as one reached for him but not enough for the other to capture him. Jasper did some kind of arch that led into a graceful flip that would put any gymnast to shame and landed directly behind the one on the right. He grabbed the assailant's arm and pulled it back behind his shoulder, too fast to even see. The vampire's arm now hung strangely at his side as he howled in rage. This man had done this before; more than once. He took out three before the big one had killed his two.

The young one was a vision in speed. He was able to dismember an opponent and move on to the next red eye before the first one's limb hit the floor. Edward as this one answered to ran headlong into another red eye, locking arms and falling immediately dragging the unsuspecting enemy down with him. With that, he was up in a flash flipped him over and snapped both arms off simultaneously at the elbows. He immediately finished him off and chased down a third one that was heading toward his blond brother's back. The red eyed one never saw him coming and was down before he could take a second step as Edward gave him the kiss of death by biting just at the neckline and severing the head completely in one move. I have never seen this type of cohesiveness in a fighting unit before.

But what I found most frightening was watching the young Indian human with them, turn into one of the largest wolves I have ever had the misfortune to gaze upon. A werewolf, working in collaboration with a group of vampires was beyond expectations. He tore through the red eyes with a viciousness that frightened them all as they saw this one attack. He was quick and agile never letting the one get behind him. He snapped with jaws that could crack our marble forms like brittle bones. One over confident red eye grabbed at his neck but stepped in too close to the wolf, who suddenly spun around was then behind the culprit where he bit him nearly in half with one snap of his powerful jaws. He finished the kill and gave a sort of wolfish laugh. I saw a red eye coming up behind him, but the bronzed one yelled 'Jake behind you' and the wolf turned and immediately attacked without question. There was no way the boy could have seen the red eye behind the wolf. I was the only one at an angle high enough to see it. Yet Edward knew it was there. Did he actually read my mind and tell his friend? That was not possible.

We were not prepared for this type of force. Victor could not win a match like this and he had forsaken us all for his own pursuits. His miscalculations, greed and ambition were nothing compared to his inability to actually put forth any effort to achieve anything the proper way. He was always after the quick way to a reward. Those types never are satisfied with anything. I stood there dumbfounded watching until all the red eyes were destroyed. Then 6 pair of golden eyes and one menacing pair of black ones glared in my direction, daring me to challenge them. Then the blond one spoke and I heard a thick accent.

"Oh please sir," Jasper sneered as I stood there in what may have been perceived as a haughty manner. I was actually still sore from my confrontation with Dr. Cullen earlier. His southern accent, now much more pronounced, assured me just how angry he was.

"You helped kidnapped my mother. You tried to kill my father. My desire to kill you is so strong that nothing will appease me more than to have you try and fight us now. You have one chance to tell us what we want to know and perhaps I can persuade my brothers to allow you to continue to live."

I looked at this blond warrior closely now, it was very apparent that he was a warrior indeed. Scars that were not evident to me before were displayed on every part of his body imaginable. The amount of fighting and death this man had witnessed were there in his demeanor and his eyes and he meant business.

"Where are my mother and father?" He demanded with the reverence of a son about to wreak vengeance on behalf of those he loved.

"I don't know what you mean child," I replied directly intending to insult him. If I died it would not be giving away any of Victor's secrets. He moved in a flash and I was suddenly standing there without my left arm. I realized the screaming I heard was my own. The excruciating pain I had just experienced made me rethink my loyalty to a man who I was sure had no intentions of coming to offer any aide to me or his own family.

**Victor POV**

**_I had to get my Esme away from here lest they try to take her away from me. I knew once I removed her from the manor, she would awaken from Andrew's sleep. So I had to be prepared for her reaction to finding herself gone from the manor as she would still probably be a little upset. I ran with her in my arms to my secret tunnel that led to the other side of my little village. Not even Percy knew about my secret tunnel for escape. I exited out on the other side the neighboring village. It put me closer to the caverns I so loved to roam when I was younger. _**

**_We had trapped Carlisle inside one of the outer caverns and set explosives to demolish the caves. I hoped it was enough to render him no longer a threat. Neither Percy nor I had time to go back and check. After I had repaired his nearly severed arm, I went about setting things up to seduce my new mate. I set up a cavern stronghold a while ago should I ever need it. Due to the impenetrable walls of the cavern and the confusion of the caves mazes, I felt pretty safe and comfortable. Plenty of wildlife frequented the caverns and unless you knew your way around like I did, you could get pretty lost for days in there, even weeks if you were back far enough._**

"Umm…" Esme was coming awake. "Where am I? What are you doing, Victor? Why are you carrying me like this?" she asked me as we flew toward the caverns secrets.

"We are heading to safety, my dear. My coven was attacked and my father sent me to take you and Karyn to safety. But Karyn went back to be with my father against his wishes; she will not leave his side. I did not wish to put you in harm's way. My father was afraid there would not be any survivors since there were so many red eyes attacking us. But it wasn't just the red eyes, there was also another coven trying to overpower us."

"Oh Victor, I am so sorry," she said with such heartfelt sympathy, I was moved. "Oh your poor father, and your family; you must be so heartbroken. Is there anything we can do?"

"No Esme, we must prepare to hide out for a few days until this blows over. My father, if he survives this, knows how to contact me when everything is safe. If we don't hear from them, then we are on our own." I told her trying to look dejected and saddened at the possibility of losing my family.

"Victor, I need to contact my family. My children need to hear from me. Do you at least have a cell phone or some way of contacting the outside? They must be worried by now. My daughter, Alice, would have realized something has happened to us. I am sure they must be searching for us. I need to find Carlisle, Victor. He has to be alive. I don't care what they say. I need to locate him. He has friends in the Volturi. He can contact them. Who is attacking your coven? Do you know what they want?"

"I was not there when the altercation originally began. But when I returned, father said we needed to make preparations for the safety of the women in the manor. Right now it is just us, Esme. We must be strong for each other. I promise you I will take care of you."

"I don't know what you are planning, Victor. But my children are special. They will find me as soon as Alice sees something is wrong. I wouldn't be surprised if they are not already on their way."

"They cannot locate you here in these caverns because they have special properties. The only explanation we can find is the fact that there was an extremely large population of dire wolves that inhabited this area long ago. These creatures were more than likely the ancestors of our own werewolves we have today. Their bones and DNA markers are all throughout these rock formations and stones. It is impenetrable for us, even as vampires, to break out of or into the walls of this cavern. I would also assume it is not possible to use any powers through the walls since we are subject to it properties." I explained.

**_I wanted her to know she was safe and protected and there was no way to be found. She was mine and I wanted her to get used to the idea that I was the one caring for her, protecting her from harm. I would have this woman for myself and I needed her to accept that. _**

**_She folded her arms around herself and fell to the floor in a tearless crying that nearly broke my resolve. I grabbed her from behind and pulled her into my arms as she cried. I gently smoothed my lips over her caramel colored hair. It was soft, silky and smelled of peaches. I used to love peaches before I was turned. I kissed its soft waves as she shook in my arms. _**

**_I squeezed her to me. I felt my body react to the closeness of hers. I wanted this woman for my own. I had to have her. She froze as I turned her in my arms. Her crying stopped. Was she…could she feel the same way? I had to know so I went for it and kissed her full on the mouth._**

"Oh, Esme! my love."

_Like that? Review please. Let me know what you think. I was thinking of letting Esme kiss him back. What do you think?_

_Also, how did you like my fight scene? This is my first attempt at writing a fight scene and I did not have a lot to go on._


	12. Finding Dr Cullen

_Okay I thought I had this broken down into two more chapters. But now it may take four because I have become so longwinded in telling this story. It's just that these funny scenes keep interrupting my serious scenes and then they take over my laptop. So instead of 13 chapters as I thought originally, it may be 15 to 18 chapters. _

**Chapter 12 – Finding Dr. Cullen**

**Edward POV**

"Okay Jasper, I think the man has told us all we want to know for now. You can give him his arm back," I assured him.

_**Percy was nothing but forthcoming as Jasper waved his own arm in front of him and threatened to beat him with it if he didn't tell us the truth and whatever else we wanted to know. He would have a great deal of difficulty denying us the information we desired, technically, it is impossible to deny us when we are together. The combination of Alice and I, were a walking, talking lie detector system. Between my mind-reading, and her visions, not much got by us. **_

_**Percy was barely two steps above a lowly minion, although he pretended to think for himself. Even as a vampire, whatever self esteem issues you suffered from as a human, more than likely followed you in your new life. Percy had been a follower then and he remained one now. Only this time he has decided that perhaps he needed to reconsider which path was the better choice. I am sure he had concluded there will be no more Victor when we get hold of him after he relayed to us Victor's plans for my mom and dad.**_

"Alistair, please accept my apologies in approaching your home with all this upheaval," I said as I remembered the manners Carlisle had taught us. "We always try to show respect to the coven whose territory we are in, as we would expect no less in ours."

"Rest assured, Edward, I am well aware as to why things have transpired as they have. Alas, I am afraid all my efforts with that boy over the last 130 years have been wasted. His mother and I tried to bring him up right but after the death of her and the girls, he just…lost it somehow. He blamed me for what happened to them, said it was my fault and I have had a tenuous relationship with him since that happened. There is not a day that I don't regret what happened that night. My daughters meant the world to me. But I have had to move on and accept what life has dealt us as your Carlisle relayed to me in his own story."

"I am afraid there will be no forgiveness for your son, Alistair, and if that puts a rift between us then I will understand. But we cannot allow such an affront, a direct attack on our family to go without retaliation. My dad may be a forgiving person but we are not."

"My son left me to die with you and your brothers," he replied. "I think I already knew he would not be returning to us; not that he was ever truly with us in the first place. I am sure he thinks us all dead. What did he think those vicious red eyes would do after they slaughtered us all?"

"That's just the problem. He didn't think about it," I replied angrily. "He probably left that for Percy to handle. They would have run rampaging through your village; killed all your neighbors and brought the Volturi here to dispense their brand of justice which is to kill off everyone involved and leave."

"We will clean up and burn these bodies and find our parents," I continued. "Percy knows some of Victor's hideouts and where Carlisle was entombed. We will start there."

"What if he had been killed by the explosion? Perhaps it is best…"

"No," I interrupted him knowing what he was about to say. "Alice saw him alive and returning home. Our biggest concern is she can't see my mom. But Percy assures us she is alive also, because of what Victor wants with her," I explained as I winced seeing that thought in my head again.

"I will have him show you the location of where the cavern caved in with Carlisle inside," Alistair continued.

"NO!" Alice spoke again as her eyes glazed over. "I don't know what happens but we don't get him out. What is it about those rocks Percy?" she asked him directly.

"They are embedded with the bones and DNA of a large population of dire wolves that existed before this area was populated. It makes the rocks and stones virtually impenetrable to us as vampires. The only way I know to move those rocks is with explosives," he explained to all of us.

"Or perhaps a descendent of the dire wolf," I concluded with a thought of my own.

"Oh I get it! Hey, wolf boy!" Emmett whistled toward Jacob as if he were calling a dog to come.

_**Stupid, stupid, stupid was all I could think as Jacob raced toward us and phased on the fly. Then he tackled my very stupid brother and knocked him down snarling. When the dust settled, I saw Emmett with a very horrified and fearful expression on his face with Jacob towering over him. Jacob had a firm grip on Emmett's groin, his teeth only millimeters away from destroying Emmett's manhood. At this point Jacobs's black eyes shined toward me.**_

"_Tell him what I want to hear him say," his thought reached out to my mind._

"Ah Emmett, Jacob will take a bite out of you now unless you say, 'Wolves are the better force in a fight and I worship Jacob Black and the ground he walks on'. It's your choice." I relayed the message to my traumatized brother.

"What!" he exclaimed. "You can not be serious!"

_**At this point, Jacob applied pressure to the mouthful of Emmett he was holding securely between his wolf's teeth. Rose will not be happy when she finds out about this. Emmett let out a seriously unmanly yelp.**_

"Okay, Okay. I give up. No more puppy jokes. I'll stop." Emmett pleaded fearful for his manhood now.

"I'm afraid you are going to have to say the words brother, if you ever want to show Rose you're happy to see her again." I explained trying not to laugh at the picture that I would never get out of my head.

"Yeah," Jasper piped in, "If you ever want to rise to the occasion with your wife, you'd better lower your pride and say the words bro." He actually laughed at our brother's predicament.

"Oh man!" Emmett exclaimed totally beaten and humiliated. "Wolves are the better force in a fight and I worship Jacob Black and the ground he walks on." He said with total embarrassment written on his face.

_**Jacob let go of his crotch and walked off giving one of his wolfish laughs again. I hid my smile as Emmett sulked off to take inventory of his boys.**_

I headed for the manor and said to Jasper, "I am going to go find Bella and get ready to look for Dad after we finish up here."

"I think we need to heed what Alice has said Edward," Jasper reminded me. "There is a reason she gets these visions and we need to respect that. You've tried bucking against them before and remember how that turned out?" He reminded me looking pointedly at the manor where Bella was inside.

"What do you suggest we do then brother?" I asked irritated that he would point something out I already knew but had chosen to ignore.

"We will send Percy and Jacob to the sight to find Carlisle while we clean up this mess. After they return, we will decide from there," Jasper suggested. "In the meantime I say we take the wives back to the hotel, get cleaned up and help Emmett recover some of his dignity before we return to the manor this afternoon."

"Fine, where are Jacob and Percy anyway?" I asked noticing they were not around.

"Alistair had the idea to go ahead and send them to the caverns while we work out here and get things cleaned up. He figured dad would appreciate coming back to his family not looking like they just finished in a major brawl. I agreed with him, of course." Jasper rationalized as I agreed with his ideas.

"Okay, let's go get Emmett and get to work before the villagers show up with pitchforks," I joked as we headed inside to drag out our humiliated brother and get to work.

**Jacob POV**

_**We ran towards the caverns as fast as we could. At vampire and werewolf speed, we were there in no time at all. Percy showed me the collapsed cavern and I sniffed around for a place to start. I raked my claws over the mound of rubble and it moved easily under my claws. I started to dig as I found a spot to concentrate on. The dirt was still fresh and some places were soft compared to the hardened rocks and stones of the cavern walls.**_

_**As I dug, I felt the dirt and rock start to give away as if a small cave-in had occurred. Then I heard a centuries old curse that rivaled some of my own. I started digging faster and aimed toward the sound of the voice I had already recognized as Carlisle. It was gravely and groggy but it was my future grandfather's voice. **_

_**I appreciated this man. He helped to put me back together after I was badly hurt in a fight with a bunch of newborn vampires. He helped save my best friend and cared for her and her child, a child who was now my bonded mate through imprinting. He and his family welcomed my pack of three when we broke away from the original pack to stand on our own. And he cared for anyone and everyone he could help. **_

_**This was a man who had shown nothing but goodness to me and others as long as I had known him; for someone to have brought harm to him and his wife, brought my hackles up anew just thinking about it. I wanted to literally eat this Victor character. He would probably make me throw up but I seriously thought about it as I kept digging. **_

_**Then I heard him scrambling on the other side, digging through himself, from the opposite side of this pile of dirt. Hand met paw in the middle and I let out a soft 'woof' to let him know I was coming through and to stand back. He must have understood and stepped back so I could finish the digging on my own. I barreled through the dirt and opened up a gaping whole wide enough for me to enter the cavern. **_


	13. A Time to Fight

_Thank you to StarReader and Totteacher for your excellent suggestions and wonderful encouragement to keep going. These characters are not mine but belong to S. Meyer._

**Chapter 13 – A Time to Fight**

**Carlisle**** POV**

**_I looked up at the giant wolf, smiling his wolfish grin at me. My children were here. If Jacob was here, then the rest were not far behind. I was pleased and proud to be a part of this entity called a family. Now we can truly get this mess sorted out. Jacob phased and dressed quickly so we could talk._**

"Thank you son. That would have taken me a long time but I would have gotten out eventually. Is everyone okay?" I asked as I left the cavern that had been my tomb. "We need to find Esme and one of the coven members named Victor, he has possibly taken her somewhere against her will."

"Sure, sure, Doc, we kinda figured something was up with this little trip of yours. Right now I agree, our first order of business is to find Mrs. C," Jacob explained to me.

"My sentiments exactly Jacob; Do you have any ideas as to where he is keeping her?" I asked him.

"Perhaps I can help you with that," suggested Percy as we turned a corner and ran into him standing there. I made no effort to hide my growl and went to my attack stance immediately.

"Easy there Doc. This one has been helping us so far," Jacob corrected my interpretation of Percy being there.

"I see you have your arm repaired," I seethed at him unapologetically.

"How did you know…? Never mind," Jacob interceded. "Percy here has realized the error of his ways and has come over from the dark side to coin a phrase. He thinks he may have an idea of where to look for Victor and Esme."

"Jacob, you will understand if I do not want this man at my back. Right now I have a problem trusting a man who tried to kill me and take my wife for his friend's pleasure. So help me if he has harmed her, no amount of regret you offer will be enough for me to let you live," I warned Percy as he flinched with fear at my threat.

"Victor has set up a little hideout here in this cavern. He has not shown it to me but I got an idea of the general area he is in. He can hole up in here for months, years if he chooses. It has accesses to whatever he needs and the dire wolf properties make him almost undetectable to anyone tracking him. There are a constant supply of animals living within and near these caves to keep him and whoever is with him fed for quite a long time," Percy continued to explain.

"Grrrrrrrr!" I seethed.

"Whoa Doc, Calm down!" Jacob soothed me. "We will find her. Percy, I suggest you head back and let everyone know we found Dr. Cullen. Just point us in the area we need to be heading and go," Jacob barked at Percy as he saw me getting ready to attack our new, supposed ally.

**_Percy told us the directions he had seen Victor coming from on more than one occasion and headed off to return to the mansion. We started toward a section of the caverns that did not look well traveled. After a while Jacob phased into his wolf form again. He sniffed the air and started heading further back into the caves. _**

**_I saw evidence of wolf skeletons, skulls and bone shards all along this area. There were even a few stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cavern that seemed to also be infused with the dire wolf DNA deposits making impenetrable dripstones. Jacob's large frame brushed against one and it was loosened. _**

**_He swiped it with his paw and it fell to the floor of the cave. It did not break apart and I retrieved it in case I had a need for a blunt weapon that would serve against a vampire. I had no idea what to expect from Victor, but I knew what I felt I was about to do. I was glad my children were not here to see what I planned. I definitely had plans. _**

**Esme POV**

**SLAP!!!! **

"Have you completely lost your mind?" I seethed at Victor as he rubbed his astonished face. "Even if I thought my husband were truly dead I would not be doing this with you!"

"And why not!" he barked back at me. "Your options are minimal right now. There is no one else but us at this moment. Why not consider your options?"

"You must be crazy, Victor," I sneered at him unbelievably. "Even if this was an option, there is such a thing as propriety. Have you ever heard of a decent mourning period?" I glared at him scathingly, knowing that there would never be a period of time that I did not mourn for Carlisle if he were truly gone. "And I still don't believe that my husband is dead, not because you say so. That notwithstanding, there is no way you can think that I want to start another relationship after Carlisle." I let a moan of pain escape my lips. "I just want to go home to my children and decide what we must do next. You won't help me but I know my children can."

"They are not your children, woman!" Victor retorted angrily. "They are your coven. They can survive without you and Carlisle!"

"Whether we can survive without each other or not, we choose to remain together as a family, Victor. A term you obviously have a great deal of difficulty understanding," I admonished him again. "Whatever little scheme you have planned for me will not work. My family won't stand for it." I turned my back to him having no intention of acknowledging him in any further conversation. He became livid with me.

**Victor POV**

**_How dare this little wench turn her back on me! She will learn her place eventually but until then, I will need to play my hand in a way that makes her think she is at an advantage. She needed to feel somewhat in control and to feel as if there was something to look forward to. I saw no need to tell her of her children's defeat as yet. I would save that trump card for later. But still she needed to understand that she was at my mercy at this moment._**

"Three weeks! That's all it will take to get you to come around to my perspective. That's all it will take to weaken your resolve. When your thirst hits, so then will your resolve loosen. With that thirst comes your uncontrolled lust and then you will be mine, whether you want to or not. You will not be able to control yourself. I will have you then and once I do, you will never leave me," I swore to her.

**_She appeared horrified at my statement and yet she made no attempt to fight. I wondered what Cullen or someone in her past had done to make her already so docile. Then I saw an air of resolve strengthen her before she spoke. This woman would make an excellent companion once I have her properly trained._**

"You are truly a monster to even consider such a thing. What kind of animal did you come from? Surely you were not human before you were turned," she threw in my face letting all her anger out toward me.

I smiled at her anger. "Perhaps I can arrange a feeding for you before that occurs," I hedged leading her on in her hopes. "I can set it up so you can quench that thirst easily." I turned my back so she would not see my smile as I played my trump card. "I know how overpowering falling into the thirst can be. So I am willing to arrange it so that a group of human teenagers can become lost in these caves for your feeding pleasure."

**_ Her gasp spoke volumes. This was obviously something she would not like to happen. I had her then. She dropped to her knees on the floor of the cavern._**

"What do you really want from me?" she wailed piteously. "What have we ever done to you to deserve this type of treatment?"

"It's not what you have done, my dear. You are simply the one I have chosen to stand at my side as my mate." I assured her. "However, I am willing to allow you some requests. Is there any specifics you would like me to arrange for you, my sweet?" I asked her throwing on the charm.

"What do you mean?" She asked hesitantly.

"I am asking you if there is anything I can do for you to make you happy?" I answered her simply.

"Would a phone be a reasonable request?" she inquired hesitantly.

"It can be arranged for a price," I told her smiling.

"What price Victor?" she asked. "What do you want from me?"

"It's simple, a kiss. I want a real kiss that is given willingly from you to me as sort of a pre thank you present. You know, a way to show your gratitude," I explained.

"You would make me do that just to get in touch with my children?" she whined as I shook my head in contradiction.

"No Esme, I will not make you do anything. You do not have to at all. It is simply the only thing that will convince me to bring a phone here to you," I concluded with logic to her.

"Monsters and Demons, you are the reasons that they use those terms for us," she said with all the venom she could muster in her voice.

"Are you going to insult me or kiss me?" I asked challenging her finally.

**_Her head hung and her body shook in defeat as she timidly stepped toward me unsure of how to go about this. I opened my arms encouragingly to welcome her. She flinched and placed both her hands on each side of my face. I met her halfway._**

"Make it real," I warned, "or else you will not get what you desire,"

**_Then she kissed me. My body reacted to her immediately. My desire escalated to the roof. As her lips parted my tongue invaded her mouth. She whimpered and I knew her desire was building the same as mine was. I grabbed her by the back of her head and neck and kissed her with all the passion I possessed. _**

**_She started to squirm as she realized my excitement was building. I moved my hand down to her waist and pulled her flush with my body. She arched her body back and lifted he knee up swiftly and directly into my groin. As I howled out in pain, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. _**

**_I grabbed her by that hand and slapped her full in the face. Then I pressed her up against the wall and held hers there with my body. She could not kick in this position and I locked my lips against her again. She screamed into my mouth and I reached up to cover her mouth when I was done. I reached for her shirt buttons and she began pleading for me to stop. Her pleas angered me so I ripped her shirt right down the front exposing her lacy white bra and the smooth skin underneath. _**

"Please not here on this wall," she begged. "The bed, take me to your bed over there."

I grabbed her by both arms and headed toward the bed. "Let's just get this over with why don't we. Then you can call your old coven and say your goodbyes and wish them well."

**_With that I threw her on the bed. She kept rolling and escaped to the other side. The little wench was playing with me. I grabbed for her but she avoided my hand and flew out into the outer cavern. This would be an interesting chase. I will have her and I will have her now._**

"Carlisle where are you?" she screamed as she ran from me. I laughed at her hysteria. What did she think he would magically appear? "Carlisle!" she screamed again.

Then we both heard it. A loud barking growl that sent chills through my spine. Esme turned a corner and I heard her gasp again. What the hell had she run into? I sped around the corner and was dumbfounded.

"Shhh. I got you baby. I am right here," Carlisle soothed her as he held her to him.

**Alright it is getting near the end now if you haven't reviewed yet, please do so now. Let me know how much you like the storyline. Reviews make me so happy.**


	14. For Love and Honor

_Ahhhhh The chapter you have all been waiting for. Be sure to let a mild mannered mother of two know if she has met your expectations. Once again none of the characters belong to me except for Victor and his coven._

**Chapter 14 – For Love and Honor**

**Carlisle POV **

"Carlisle where are you?" Esme screamed as she ran from Victor. He was laughing at her hysteria. "Carlisle!" she screamed again and I felt my anger explode into the entirety of the caverns.

_**Then Jacob let out a loud barking growl that sent chills through my spine. Esme turned a corner and I saw her gasp when she saw us. I grabbed her and held her to me. I did not miss the torn blouse and that her precious lips had been bruised. She was sobbing and shaking like I have never seen before in my life. I dropped the club and held my unhappy wife in my arms. Jacob stood on guard as I held her. Victor ran around the corner in pursuit of my wife and was stunned at the sight of seeing me.**_

"Shhh. I got you baby. I am right here," I soothed her as I held her to me.

_**Seeing her flinch when Victor arrived, I knew without a shadow of a doubt what must have taken place. I wanted her out of here.**_

"Jacob, I need you to come and get my wife and take her to safety," I commanded.

"No! No, no, no, no! Please Carlisle, don't leave me again," Esme pleaded showing definite panic in her eyes. "Please, I just got you back. Please come with us. Don't make me leave you again. Please, Carlisle I thought you were dead. Please, this is not like you my love. Please Carlisle."

"Jacob! Get her out of here now!" I bellowed. I heard what she was saying and my heart wrenched at her panic and fear. But this maniac had just tried to rape my wife. I wanted her away from here with what I was about to do. I did not want my wife to have to see me give in to such an uncontrollable rage.

"Yes Sir!" Jacob replied immediately as he returned after having phased back into his human form and dressed. He scooped up my Esme in his arm and ran with her sobbing, shaking, body away from the caverns.

"You just refuse to stay dead, don't you, Carlisle? This time you will not walk away. I don't know why you would want to anyway. Your family is gone and so is mine. I released a bunch of red eyes to take them all out and they should have finished the job by now." He smirked with his self important air of arrogance at me.

"Red eyes?" I asked. "Do you mean newborns? Freshly made vampires?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I most certainly do and your boys were there, as well as two of your daughters. There is no way they could escape my 10 new vampires," he gloated trying to bait me into a hurried reaction.

_**He failed to realize he was letting me know that everything was alright. If it was two of my girls, that would be Alice and Bella. Which also meant that Edward and Jasper were here; and Emmett would never miss a fight, so Rosalie must have stayed behind to care for Nessie and watch the home front which would explain why Jacob was here to help dig me out. 10 newborns against my boys along with Alice and Bella was not even a fair fight. Victor had no idea. He was already dead, even if I didn't kill him which I fully intended to, my boys would not allow this person to exist any longer.**_

As we each circled the other trying to size one another up, we bantered trying to get the upper hand mentally as well as physically. "Unless you planned on fully incapacitating them there is no way your newborns could have taken out my children. They are too well trained for that," I remarked a bit smugly, if not proudly.

"I imagine they would find it difficult to fight when my coven member froze their bodies so the red eyes could dispose of them," he retorted viciously. He fell into a crouch as if ready to attack. I countered his move ready to defend myself.

"Not if my daughter Bella was present. She is a powerful shield, able to block any kind of mind control dished out by any other vampire," I countered verbally once again.

_**I saw the change come over his face now. Whereas he was trying to provoke me into reacting hastily and without thought, it was he that reacted rashly. He realized that all his plans may have been thwarted by my family unit and his anger got the best of him. He rushed forward to attack me and I sidestepped him quickly, grabbed his arm and pulled him toward me as I swung him face first into the nearest wall. **_

_**The impact was so great, it sounded as if an explosion erupted inside the cave. Pieces of rocks and bones showered to the floor of the cavern as he hit the wall a second time as I had not let go and decided to pummel him onto the wall again. I let go the second time I slammed him into the wall and as he fell to the floor I saw him reach for a shard of the dire wolf bone that had dislodged from the rocks. His face sneered as his fingers curled around the weapon.**_

_**Victor lunged forward with the bone shard using it as a knife. He aimed it high toward my head. I captured his wrist in my left hand and punched him full in the face with my right. He buckled backwards smashing into the wall and rolling into the pile of rubble. He grabbed a large basketball size stone and hurled it at my chest. It hit me with its full impact turning me around and knocking me down. **_

_**As I pulled myself from the ground, Victor plunged his knife into the center of my back; if I had been human it would have been a killing blow. It caused extreme pain, but not enough to incapacitate me. I raised my arms at my sides and twisted around knocking the knife out of my back as he still held on to it. I grabbed his knife arm and held onto it so he couldn't stab me again. As I whirled around, I elbowed him in the face and gave him a swift kick with my knee to his abdomen and pushed him down. I then got out of his reach to allow my back time to heal. **_

_**He tried to rush me again while I was recovering from the knifing, so I gave him a vicious thrust kick to his left knee that took him down and kept him away for a moment. He came at me again and we grappled for a firm hold onto each other rolling on the cavern floor as we each tried to get the upper hand. This was a death match and we both knew only one man would be walking out of the cavern alive to claim the caramel haired beauty that was my wife.**_

_**He maneuvered behind me and wrapped his arm around my throat. As if he could suffocate me, the fool. He is still fighting like a human not taking into account the changes our bodies have gone through and the adjustments he needs to make. I merely placed my left foot behind his right changing the leverage to my advantage. Then I punched my left elbow into his stomach and took him down to the floor. He quickly jumped up and faced me with the fear and the knowledge that this would not bode well for him.**_

_**I stepped into his range and as he hesitated, I punched him with all the fury my body would allow. I punched with full body motion generating maximum power. I wanted to make sure every punched counted. He would not get another chance with me. He will not hurt my wife again. He will not hurt anyone in my family or take another breath or have another thought when I was done. He will not live pass today. I repeated this mantra over and over in my head as I punched the life out of Victor. He tried to punch back feebly, but he had lost his confidence now. My rage overwhelmed my sense of fairness. He fell and crawled away from me. He grabbed his knifelike weapon again. Breathing heavily, which was more out of habit than necessity; he glared his hatred at me.**_

He shot forth with a burst of adrenaline and screamed, "Die you bastard, die!" and launched toward me with the shard. "I'm afraid you are confused about the question of our parents. I know who mine were, Victor. You couldn't even accept the ones you had," I returned just to piss him off even further as I dodged his attack and tried pushed his knife hand away.

_**He sliced across my upper chest and fell into me enough to throw me off balance. I rolled with the fall and landed next to my club Jacob had knocked down from the ceiling. I grabbed it and jumped up and swung. It hit him full in the chest and he crumpled to the floor. I raised it up above my head and brought it down full force upon his head and shoulder blades. I heard several cracks popping in succession with the force of my blow. He let out a groan and I clubbed him again across his back. **_

_**Then I went ballistic. I could hear myself screaming as I continued but I was powerless to stop it. He could never be allowed to get up again. I crushed his legs and arms and what were left of his head and torso. I screamed and pummeled until he stopped groaning and making any sounds at all. I threw the club down and started tearing off all his appendages, his legs and arms his head were all separated from his body. **_

_**This time I was breathing hard. I was coming down from a possession of pure rage. I looked around and found matches in his pocket and ran with his body parts into his little cavern stronghold. I threw all the pieces on the bed there, where I assumed he tried to assault my wife and I burned it all; him, his bed and anything else that would burn in the cavern. I stepped away from the burning pyre and crouched on the floor of the outer cavern. This receding of emotions was powerful to the point of being almost draining. I had assured everyone's safety, but at what cost to myself. **_


	15. The Falling From Grace

_Been out of commission for a while and I still don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just write about the interesting stuff in the background to enhance Ms. Meyer's already fabulous tale. _

_Thanks to: Whattheforks, TeamJacobManiac, SecondMoon and StarReader for hanging in there as my backup gurlz in my swan song of woe when my computer crashed. _

_Hey, if you want to read some other Carlisle angst one-shots check out: Insideyourdream24's __**Mistake: A MidBreaking Dawn Tale **__and __**An Evening to Remember**__. I thought they were pretty good and it shows that we both agree that Carlisle has some power and strength behind that cool, calm persona._

**Chapter 15 - The Falling From Grace**

**Esme POV**

"_No! No, no, no, no! Please Carlisle, don't leave me again," Esme pleaded showing definite panic in her eyes. "Please come with us. Don't. Please! Carlisle this is not like you my love. Please, Carlisle." _

"Jacob, Please put me down let me go back to him. I…you don't understand. I thought he was dead. I can't leave him again. What if something happens, I couldn't bear it if it did. Please put me down. Let me go back to him," I begged tirelessly as Jacob carried me away as Carlisle's ordered.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. C. I saw the look the Doc had on his face. He didn't want you to see him like that. And to be quite frank, I don't want that look ever turned on me. He'll be fine. I don't have to be Alice to see that. Victor is the one who is in trouble there," I consoled her.

She sobbed, "I am so scared, Jacob. I just got him back. He didn't even kiss me Jacob. Please, Jacob I can't loose him again. I need to go back to see him, to make sure he's okay. Oh God, Jacob. Are you listening to me? PLEASE!" I screamed at him to no avail.

"Please!"

**Jacob POV**

_**My heart broke as I listened to Esme's pleas to go back and be with her husband. But there was no way I was getting into that kind of trouble. I knew she was hurt and scared, but I also knew Carlisle would have my hide if I didn't get her to safety and away from the situation right now. I ran with her sobbing and shaking all the way back to the manor. Her sobbing had turned into wails by the time I got close enough for Edward to hear our thoughts.**_

"Mom!" Edward barreled toward me and took Esme from my arms, cradling her to his chest.

_**She was too upset to speak so she just looked at Edward and told him everything with her thoughts. He grimaced and then growled through what I deemed were the worse parts of the story as he read her thoughts. **_

_**He looked at me and I shared what I had witnessed with my own thoughts so he could piece everything together to get the full story. Jasper and Alice came over and Edward gently handed his sobbing mother over to his brother. Jasper sent out waves of calm to soothe her and Alice kissed her mom's forehead. Then she looked at Edward. They seemed to be communicating with each other but they didn't say anything.**_

"Let's get her inside," Alice prompted Jasper.

**Edward POV**

_**Alice and I had one of our silent conversations. **_

"_Edward, I just saw daddy and he needs your help. I saw you helping him out of the cavern; because he is so sad. He feels like he let Esme down; like he failed her and cannot make himself leave. He is beating himself up. Go help him. You, out of all of us would understand how he feels."_

"_Alice, is he hurt?" _

"_No, he is broken, sad and angry," she replied in her mind. _

"_And Edward…he just killed Victor. He is ashamed of himself and how he lost control. He doesn't know how to face Esme or us now. He thinks we will be shocked at his behavior and disappointed in him," she continued._

"_Ridiculous, if anything we are upset that we did not get to do it," I retorted silently._

"_Go, help him. Bring him back to us," she pleaded putting on her 'little girl wants her daddy' pout._

_**I nodded slightly and took off in the direction Jacob had come from. I played Alice's vision over again in my head. I saw my father badly beaten down by his own rage and anguish because of what happened to Esme. I saw his shame of what he did and how he lost control; his humiliation at his loss of restraint and having to face Esme and us in the aftermath of all this turmoil. **_

_**I wanted to get to him and help him. He need not fear any disappointment from us. As many times as we have made mistakes and let him down in one way or another, this didn't even come close. But I knew Carlisle better than any of us and I knew he needed me more than anything. I was the first vampire he created, his longest companion, his son.**_

_**I reached the caverns in no time with my vampire speed opened up at full throttle. When I entered the caverns, I immediately found and followed Jacob's scent which led me further into the cavern. I knew my father was somewhere in the back of the maze of tunnels. **_

_**I smelled smoke and followed the burning vampire smell. I knew it was not Carlisle because even with the burning, it smelled nothing like him. I recognized hints of Victor in the smell to my relief and then I turned another corner and saw my father.**_

_**NEVER in all my 110 years have I seen my father in this state of disarray. His clothes were dirty, tattered and torn all over. They reeked of dirt and blood. I could see silver fading lines indicating several injuries on his arm, his leg and it looked like his ribs had sustained injuries also. His golden hair was matted and soiled with various sources of mud and blood and whatever else he may have picked up in these caves.**_

_**He was slumped over sitting on the cavern floor with his head in his hands. I wondered if he had been crying but knew that was not possible, or was it? I walked up to him as he looked forlornly at me and I grabbed him in a fierce hug. **_

"Esme…hurt… son…I… Edward…What…?" He tried to communicate with me but his thoughts were sporadic at best.

_**We didn't say a word, just held each other as we needed to do. We were once again the original two, there for each other to hold onto in times like this, when one (although usually it was me) felt too upset for words.**_

"D…Dad," I stammered, unsure of how to get him moving. Then I said the one thing I knew would work, "Esme needs you to come back with me. She misses you so much. Come on, Dad. It's over. We need to go now."

"How is Esme, son? I didn't even acknowledge her. I just sent her away. She must have been frantic. She must hate me by now. I hate myself just thinking about it," he moaned.

"I…I just didn't want her to see me loose control like that. I am afraid I would have frightened her, but now I think I hurt her even more by rejecting her and on top of that I took another's life."

"Carlisle, Dad," I pleaded, "you need to come and explain this to her. She is waiting for you. Come on."

"As much as I have chastised you kids for fighting and violence, how can I possibly face everyone when I have just broken every rule I have given you. What kind of credibility can I have now?"

"Nobody is going to judge you, Carlisle. You are our father, our mentor, and the reason our family exists. Nothing has changed that for any of us," I told him. "We love you no matter what."

"But Edward…" he paused not sure what point to argue.

"No buts, Carlisle," I interrupted. "How many times have you forgiven us our transgressions and encouraged us to go on with our lives. What makes you think we would not give you the same respect? Would you deserve any less than you would give us?"

"Oh Son…" and he grabbed me in a fierce hug and once again held me wordlessly as we both contemplated our conversation.

"Let's get back to our family," he said with the reverence and the grace one would expect from a man with his strength and wisdom.

"Yeah and let's get you cleaned up. Alice will be dressing you for a year if she saw you like this," We both shuddered at that thought.

"Knowing my little Alice, she probably already has," he teased halfheartedly. At least he was making an attempt at humor.

"Perhaps, but seeing you like this in a vision and seeing it in real life is definitely two different things," I responded. He was coming back to us. Everything was going to be fine.

**I'm baaack! Sorry it took me so long to update. You know that is not usually my style. Unfortunately, with all the viruses and colds going around, my laptop decided to catch one of its own; sent me into serious technology withdrawal. **

**Thanks to all my faithful readers and my new readers having a chance to discover my story, for hanging in there; I hope you still think this story is worth it. Thanks to my special Beta Gurl - Totteacher who probably thought her master pupil dropped off the planet. Hey, LadyBDB, kudos for your high fives (or would that be swift kicks) to get me back on track. **

**Now to keep me uplifted and energized, so I can write more and update soon, I need everyone to Read and Review; even it is just a one-liner (furionknight-tee hee). Go ahead, tell me what you love.**


	16. The Fallacy of Fear

_**Disclaimer: We all know that only Stephanie Meyer owns The Twilight Saga. But I couldn't help but add my little bit of an adventure to an already great saga.**_

**Chapter 16 – The Fallacy of Fear**

**Alice POV**

_**Jasper and I walked over to Esme and Edward; He gently handed our sobbing mother over to my husband. Jasper sent out waves of calm to soothe her and I kissed my mom's forehead so happy to see her again I could cry myself. Then I looked at Edward. We communicated with each other without saying anything. Edward could read my mind and I could see what he would say before he spoke so we often conversed like this, much to our sibling's chagrin.**_

"_Edward, I just saw daddy and he needs your help. I saw you helping him out of the cavern; because he is so sad. He feels like he let Esme down; like he failed her and cannot make himself leave. He is beating himself up. Go help him. You, out of all of us would understand how he feels."_

"_Alice is he hurt?" _

"_No, he is broken, sad and angry", I replied in his mind. _

"_And Edward, he just killed Victor. He is ashamed of himself and how he lost control. He doesn't know how to face Esme or us now. He thinks we will be shocked at his behavior and disappointed in him," I continued._

"_Ridiculous, if anything we are upset that we did not get to do it," Edward retorted silently._

"_Go, help him. Bring him back to us," I pleaded putting on my special pout that I reserved for when I really wanted something from the family._

_**He nodded slightly and took off in the direction Jacob had come from.**_

"Let's get mom inside," I prompted Jasper. I wanted to get Andrew to help _us_ for a change.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked her tentatively. She was still so upset speech was difficult. I went with an idea I had been thinking about. "Jasper, ask Andrew to put her to sleep like he did before. She is too upset and frightened to cope right now."

"What do you have in mind Darlin'?" he asked me in his sweetest Southern drawl.

"You and Emmett will guard her while she rests, while Jacob and I will return to the hotel to get some clothes for her and Carlisle," I informed him. "Before you ask, I am not about to leave Emmett and Jacob here together to watch over Esme. That could be disastrous if they keep up their antics. Although she is not in any danger anymore, she needs to feel safe."

_**We set about planning what we would do to finish up our activities here in the UK so we could all return home together. I was going to get clothes for Mom and Dad until we could help them get their things together. The boys would watch over mom and continue visiting with Alistair and his coven. And Bella and I even spent some time with Kayrn sharing information about our own wedding ceremonies. Edward and Carlisle would return in the next 20 minutes and I suddenly had a vision of my parents returning home separately. My unbeating heart went into a panic. Some decision one of them made was about to separate them for several hundred years! I went to check on my mom. She was resting but not in a pleasant manner. Her thoughts were filled with anxiety.**_

"Ummmm…Please Victor, let me go. I need to find him. He can't be dead. He would never leave me. Let me see…" Esme murmured to herself.

Was she actually dreaming? Is that possible? I looked to Andrew for answers, "What is happening to her? Is she actually dreaming, Andrew?"

"What she is doing is reliving a memory of something she has experienced. It appears like a dream to onlookers but it is like sitting down and remembering a particular incident with all the details intact. Sometimes if you are able to exercise enough control, you can generate something like a dream by imagining a scenario of your own," he explained.

"She seems so distraught; perhaps we should wake her and try to get her calmed down. She has been through a lot these last few days," I suggested.

"If you feel that is best," Andrew replied as he slowly released Esme from her slumber.

"Mom," I called softly, "Esme, can you hear me?"

"Alice; Oh Alice, baby, I am so glad to see you! Where are the rest of the kids? We need to find Carlisle, he is … No, he's alive; we need to go get him. Victor is going to try to kill him. You know you father hates violence and that man has nothing but menace in his plans. We have to go help Carlisle," Esme blurted out these statements quickly in a panic.

"Whoa, slow down. Dad is okay. I saw it and Edward is with him. He went to bring him back home to us, to you, Mom." Esme begin to wail aloud. She was getting hysterical and frightened and apprehensive. "Jasper, Honey, need some help here."

"Something's wrong, Sweetheart," Jasper informed me. "Her emotional state is spiking and plummeting between fear and anxiety and anger and foreboding. I am trying to calm her down but something is making her suffer these panic attacks anyway."

_**I saw another vision of Esme running away from Carlisle and he just stood there and let her go. She was upset and so was he. They both could not get past the disappointment they felt. I needed to find what happened in those caverns when I could not see earlier.**_

"Mom, what happened between you and Victor? Did he hurt you? Please tell me what he did that makes you so upset? I want to help," I implored to her.

"Alice, I kissed Victor!" She sobbed. "I willingly kissed him to get something he could give me. I gave in to his desire so easily that I did not question whether or not it was right. I lost faith in Carlisle and did not wait for him as I should have. Desperate to get what I wanted, I gave in to his desires for me instead of going with my gut feelings and waiting for your father like I should have," she wailed pitifully.

"Mom, I am sure you were not given a choice," I assured her holding her to me to comfort her.

"Yes I was!" she retorted trying to pull away from me. "I was given a choice to do as I wanted to get what I wanted and I chose to betray your father's memory." Her breath hitched at that thought.

"How can I possibly face him again? He was trapped and left for dead and here I was making out with his supposed killer while he lay dying somewhere possibly thinking about me," she shook her head admonishing herself.

"Mom, think about it. This is Victor we are talking about. I am sure you were manipulated somehow," I shook her gently trying to get her to think rationally.

"Perhaps or perhaps not, I am not sure how your father sees it. He rejected me as soon as he saw me. He immediately sent me away as soon as he saw me. He must have been so hurt by this. Alice, I have never seen that kind of rage on his face before. He was livid. How can I face him? How can I face his disappointment in me?"

"Oh Mommy, don't say that. Daddy loves you more than his own life. He was probably angry at what Victor had done not at you," I caressed her face as I assured her.

"Alice, he would not even kiss me. Your father always kisses me. He was visibly upset and he and Victor were confronting each other when I left. I am sure Victor gloated about w…what he made me do. I can't forgive myself, let alone accept his forgiveness of what I did," sobbed my broken-hearted mother.

_**Jasper feels guilt and self-loathing from my mom and I saw a vision of them both taking different routes home due to their own self deprecations.**_

"Alice, Alice, what do you see?" Jasper asked as he grabbed me when my vision took over my body and I sobbed aloud.

_**We're all heading to the airport. Carlisle and Esme are polite to each other as they lay a chaste kiss goodbye on each other's cheeks. No passion at all. He helps Esme and Bella and Edward to load up the cab. He then returns back to the hotel, and sits in the lobby with his head in both hands dejected. Meanwhile Esme is quietly sobbing in the cab on the way to the airport. She is also dejected and unhappy at the situation but apparently neither of them is able to get past their sense of failure in themselves.**_

"They just need time to adjust to what has happened," suggested Jasper as I explained the vision I had just seen.

"Do you want to wait another 100 years for them to figure out what is wrong?" I hissed at my husband. "Well I don't. We have to do something ourselves."

Then Alistair appeared in the doorway, "Alice, Jasper, may I speak to you mother for a moment, alone?"

**Esme POV**

"I am sorry to intrude but I feel I must. Alistair stated. "My son was a vile, malicious person who only cared about what he wanted for himself. How can you possibly allow his manipulations to tear a hole in a relationship that took nearly a century to build?" I shook my head as he spoke unable to answer just yet. "If you give in to this, Victor would have won even if he dies," Alistair informed me.

"I am afraid I cannot face the disappointment I have caused Carlisle," I sobbed.

"You and your husband both will continue to suffer needlessly because of my stepson's foolishness in assuming he could destroy something so precious just to appease his on desires. Are you willing to throw away your marriage, your children and your entire lifestyle for the likes of Victor?" Alistair challenged me.

"But how can I face my poor husband, knowing what I have done?" I sobbed sadly.

"Why did you kiss him, Esme?" Alistair asked me pointedly.

My face scrunched up as I answered him truthfully. "He told me Carlisle was dead and he was going to take care of me from now on. I wanted to reach out to my kids and needed a phone to do that. He said if I kissed him, and really meant it he would allow me to call and say goodbye to my children," I explained breaking into a tearless cry again.

"And so you kissed him with everything you had in you despite mourning the loss of your husband, right?" Alistair continued for me.

"Yes," I replied sobbing. "How can you be so calm about this? This is your son we are discussing. He could be dead by now, especially if my boys got hold of him after this."

"If I got hold of Victor, I would have to kill him myself, Esme. You don't know all that has happened here, but my son is no longer my son. I tried to raise him as a son and he rejected me on all accounts," Alistair continued with a pained expression on his face. "He tried to take my coven from me and even had me and my mate marked for death."

"Oh Alistair, I had no idea all this had occurred," I expressed my sympathy at his pain of betrayal from his own son.

"I am going to be fine as I have accepted that I have merely lost a thorn in my side. But you are allowing an unnecessary wedge to be forced into a relationship that was never questioned before."

"But you don't understand…" I interrupted.

"And by your definition," he continued, putting his hand up to stop me mid sentence. "This makes you a bad person; a terrible wife and mother?"

He scoffed at my nod of admittance. "Surely you see the error of your thoughts? Consider the source of your affliction. Look at who was behind everything and how far he went to get something he did not deserve nor have a right to claim. Do not let my son appear even remotely successful by breaking an unbreakable bond for his own selfish reasons."

"What if Carlisle doesn't forgive me?" I asked nervously.

"We are talking about Carlisle Cullen, right? This is a man that I observed, that worships you immensely. How is it possible he cannot forgive you? He will have a harder time forgiving himself don't you think?" Alistair pointed out. "I know I would if the same thing happened to my Kayrn."

"What would he need to forgive himself for? He did nothing wrong?" I asked as I looked at him incredulously.

"Will he see it that way or will he fault himself for everything that has happened to you?" Alistair asked as he raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

_**I gasped at the realization of his words. Could we both be a victim of Victor's machinations? Could it possibly be that even after having all his plans fail, Victor would still win? Where would we go? How would we live? How can I assure Carlisle that we were both manipulated and we each need to each forgive ourselves?**_

"Mom!" Alice flitted into the room excitedly, "Dad and Edward are returning in 18 minutes. Let's get you cleaned up before they get back, plus Daddy needs to shower and change himself."

"I'll let you freshen up," Alistair said as he left, "but think about what I have said to you. Your entire family will be waiting on how you two react to each other."

**A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers. We are almost done. I have discovered a few more stories hidden inside me and will continue to write after this. Thank you to my wonderful beta Totteacher, You rock! And I am so excited about all my new friends I have made on this sight; people who have gone beyond the favored reviews and spoken to me personally. Thank you so much for encouraging me and sharing your thoughts and ideas and future projects with me. I am looking forward to some excellent collaboration of projects and furthering of future friendships. Now please review and go ahead and add me to your author alerts. **


	17. The Leader of the Pride

**Disclaimer: We all know that Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I couldn't help but to fall for Carlisle and Esme as the parents. This is my adventure to an already great story.**

**Chapter 17 - The Leader of the Pride**

**Carlisle POV**

Edward and I returned to the manor where the kids and Esme awaited me. I was a mess and so Edward listened to everyone's thought only to find that they were staying out of my way to allow me a chance to get cleaned up he said. But I had other ideas, which I refused to think about near my mindreading son. He read me anyway, without me even thinking about it.

"They are giving you a chance to clean up out of respect, Dad. And to be honest, Jasper is forced to physically hold onto Alice as she is determined to see you right now," he informed me. "So how about we get you into a shower and I will discard those rags you are wearing. The Pixie has already brought a change of clothes for you."

I smiled at my son's use of the nickname we had all used at some point or another for my youngest daughter, Alice.

"I shall get ready as quickly as possible," I informed my waiting son. He led me to a room here my things were already laid out and let me know he was off to see his wife, Bella.

_**When I emerged from the bathroom, I found the clothes Alice had left and dressed quickly. A quiet knock on the door had me jerking my head in surprise. Alice would have seen I was dressed and barged in followed by Jasper. Edward was with Bella and would not be rushing back. I could hear Emmett and Jacob outside wrestling and cajoling with each other. And I did not, however, smell Esme's distinctive scent.**_

"Come in," I said softly knowing any vampire would hear me.

Alistair entered, "May I speak to you a moment, Carlisle?"

"Certainly, it is the least I can do for you," but he stopped me as I spoke.

"First I will tell you as I told your wife," he started quickly, to avoid my interrupting him.

"If I got hold of Victor, I would have to kill him myself. You don't know all that has happened here, but that man is no longer my son. I tried to raise him as a son and he rejected me on all accounts," I noticed the determined expression on his face. "He tried to take my coven from me and even had me and my mate marked for death," he continued.

"I am sorry to hear of your misfortunes. I must tell you if you don't already know that I had to k…"

"You owe me no explanation or apology, Carlisle," Alistair countered. "I announced to my coven that you were a friend and Victor ignored that. By doing that he broke my edict and thus destroyed any connection he had to this family for the last time."

"Thank you for your understanding, my friend," I said.

"No, thank you for allowing me to continue to call you friend in lieu of what my coven member did," he sighed with resignation. "I only hope that I live long enough to nurture my coven into the family you have been so successful at achieving."

"I am not sure how much family I will have when I return Alistair. I have broken more of my own rules than I care to think about. My children must be wondering what has happened to their father or at least they will be when they learn of what I have done and how I have behaved. I am truly embarrassed to face them now but alas I fear I can put this off no longer," I shuddered at the upcoming fallout I was expecting.

"You're joking right," Alistair admonished immediately.

"I beg your pardon, but this is no joke, Alistair," I corrected him with a snarl. "I have always told my children to abstain from violence unless absolutely necessary. I should not have killed your son. I should have returned him to you and let you, as coven leader, deal out his punishment as you deemed necessary."

"And I would have killed him. You merely saved me from the distasteful task of having to do the inevitable myself." Alistair hung his head in shame. "And for the record, Edward, Emmett and Jasper are sons to you. Victor was not a son to me; he was merely a member of my coven as he so often liked to point out and not a respectful one at that, considering his final behaviors to both you and me. You and your family are like a pride of lions and you lead them with love and nurturing as needed."

"I am not sure how they will feel about that right now," I responded quietly.

Alistair confirmed, "You are the leader of the pride, Carlisle. You have a family that is proud of you and will follow you to the end. You are their father, their teacher, their motivator and their leader. You are as you should be and nothing more."

"I killed a man," I hissed at him, angry at myself. "No matter what his intentions or motivations were; I took another person's life because I allowed my own primitive nature to take over instead of using my head and coming up with a more positive conclusion to a negative situation. I am a doctor who spends his time saving lives and look at me now!"

"You were protecting your family, Carlisle. Your honor and your life had all been threatened; any man would have done the same," he countered determined to get me to see reason and agree with him.

"Alistair, I. Killed. Your. Son! Don't you understand what I am saying to you? How can you be so understanding right now? If it had been Edward or even Emmett or Jasper, I would be at your throat right now!"

_**My throat tightened at the thought of one of my sons injured or killed and I visibly shivered. I truly hated myself even more as I faced this man with the truth of my feelings. He watched me quietly for a moment before he spoke again.**_

"That's the difference between us isn't it Carlisle? I am embarrassed to say that you love your boys with everything you have other than what you feel for your lovely wife. My son was leftover baggage from a former life that obviously did not carry over for either of us," he continued with painstaking determination at his own realizations.

"We were tied by memory and obligation, whereas you and your family are tied together by love. This I envy you the most. To have such devotion given to you by your wife and your kids is truly a wonderful blessing from God and I only hope that I can be allowed to live long enough to reach that type of blessing with my own family."

**Esme POV**

_**I listened to Carlisle berate himself about what happened. I could not be sure what he was hearing as he listened to Alistair, but I was sure he was not letting go; placing the blame on himself. These were the times that he and Edward were so much alike it was hard to believe that he was not the boy's biological father after all. I had to reach him. Bring him back to his family. I had to take a chance on what Alice, Bella and finally Alistair said to help me come to terms with what I was forced to do. They were so caught up in their conversation that they did not hear me walk into the room. I saw Carlisle tense, so I knew he was aware I was there but he would not look at me. My heart broke. He obviously felt betrayed by me.**_

"He forced his affections on me," I said interrupting their conversation. They both started as I entered the room. "He told me that you were dead. He said he was going to take care of me from now on. He would not let me leave; he said that he could provide for me whatever I needed; that when he became the new leader of this coven, I would be his mate."

_**Carlisle growled but still did not turn around to face me. I was starting to loose it again, but I pushed on. He would find out anyway, Edward knew and so did Percy. Eventually, it will all be put together. Alistair excused himself quietly leaving us to have this conversation we both needed to have. I stood there with my head down ashamed and scared of what was coming next. Finally he spoke.**_

"Esme, I am so sorry, love. I let you down. I should have been there for you. I should have protected you better. I…" he stammered unsure of how to continue. Carlisle… Unsure? How is this even possible? The thought actually made me angry that Victor could even do this. It spurred me to continue on.

"And what did you do wrong?" I snarled. Oh God, I just snarled at my husband? "Did you know there was going to be a massive quake that would entrap you? Did you know that this man was a psychotic killer and usurper? How, considering the circumstances and entrapments Victor set up could you have done anything better? You did what you were supposed to do. You survived, you saved me and you brought our family back together as it should be," I continued. "What more could you have asked of yourself?"

"Esme, I should not have put us out here unprotected like this. I selfishly wanted to spend time with you and nearly got everyone killed," he said quietly looking at the floor instead of me.

"Carlisle, are you saying wanting to spend some alone time with your wife is a mistake? Surely that is not what you mean!" I snapped angrily at him. He flinched at my tone and finally looked at me.

"Sweetheart, Love, I am just saying I may have put us in unnecessary jeopardy because of my desire to be alone with you instead of taking the precautions to keep you safe," he breathed out an unnecessary breath. "Had I exercised on the side of caution as I should have, we would not have found ourselves in the situation we did."

"Carlisle, surely you are not about to let the machinations of a madman second guess the desire to share a second honeymoon with your wife? I do love you as always; nothing has changed that, whether you will accept my love again or not," I added not quite as sure of myself as I was when I began.

"Esme, I don't deserve your love," he countered sure I was not understanding the full impact of his transgressions. "I have been incompetent and selfish and negligent due to my own lack of willpower and selfishness. Look at what it has cost us. I have killed a man, taken away a father's son and a family's brother and almost allowed him to harm you in one of the worse ways possible." At that statement his breath hitched as if he would break down at this very moment.

"You do realize that the same son and brother you so brokenly describe is the same being who tried to force his affections on me against my wishes? What do you wish to have happened?" I asked him vehemently.

_**I could feel my anger building and realized my husband though it was directed at him. **_

_**This had to stop. We were both behaving foolishly and only hurting ourselves.**_

"Carlisle, do you not love me anymore?" I asked him quietly. "Is it possible that the kiss Victor forced on me has shattered everything we had? I swear to you, I thought I had no choice."

"No!" he growled, as I held my head down feeling remorse for my actions.

_**I knew he was angry now. He never growled at me. I had to finish my apology before he stopped me. I wanted him to know how sorry I was so I continued.**_

"He told me you were dead," I could not hold in my sobs anymore facing him with this admission. "It was the only way to say goodbye to the kids. I was scared and desperate."

_**Then for the first time since we were separated, Carlisle grabbed me and put his arms around me and held onto to me tightly. We both started talking at the same time, overlapping in our apologies.**_

"Oh God, I am so sorry Esme, My love. I love you so much. I am so sorry." His shoulders shook as he cried also and we felt each other's pain for what we both had experienced. "Oh baby, please forgive me. I am not angry at you I am angry at myself for allowing harm to come you. How can I considerer myself a good husband, a good provider when something as heinous as this could have occurred to you under my watch?"

"I would have tried to get away eventually but I was trapped by him and I thought I was alone," I cried tearlessly in his arms. "I am so sorry. I am so very sorry you had to be hurt and alone and go through all that without me to help you through it. I love you, Carlisle, more than my very own life itself. Please forgive me."

"No. No don't you dare apologize to me. I left you with that monster. I hate myself right now. That's why I don't feel like I deserve your love," he admonished.

"No, Carlisle, you cannot be held responsible for his plans. I am embarrassed for not waiting for you. I didn't feel like you were dead so I should have known."

With that he chuckled. I looked at him curiously. "Can we perhaps agree to disagree on who blames themselves more?" and then he smiled that dazzling smile that always took my breath away.

"No, I am going to insist that we both agree to not blame ourselves at all." I countered with a dazzling smile of my own.

And with that I pulled him down to me and reminded him of the benefits of being married and in love. I kissed my husband with all the passion of a woman who knows her husband loves her and she loves him back just as fiercely.

"Wow, you win Mrs. Cullen. Whatever you wish; I will not allow either of us to blame ourselves for what has transpired over these last few days. So tell me, what do we do now?" He asked leaning his forehead against mine.

"Well, I don't know about you but I am ready to go home. Let's first go face the children, assure them we are both fine. Then we need to go spend a few hours packing up the cottage and return to the hotel to join the kids so that we may all return home together. Will that be okay with you?" I asked sweetly as I gazed up at him through my lashes.

I felt his body tense and the reaction I was hoping for. He smiled his dazzling smile again and crushed his lips on mine. He kissed me passionately and thoroughly and although I did not need to breathe, I was breathless when he was done. I smiled and took his hand as we walked out of the room.

"You know it will not take hours to pack up the cottage," He said quietly.

"Ummm, and this is a problem because…?" I purred.

**A/N: Thank you to my faithful readers. We are almost done. I have discovered a few more stories hidden inside me and will continue to write after this. Thank you Totteacher my wonderful Beta and all my fans I seemed to have developed. I am so looking forward to hearing your input on my new stories. **

**I have a couple of upcoming camping trips and a spring break to look forward to right now but…"I'll be back!"**

**And by the way there will be a short Epilogue to follow this just wanted a sense of closure for the family. Hope you like it.**

**Remember read and review as always.**


	18. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: Thank you goes to Stephanie Meyer who owns Twilight. I really enjoyed using some of her characters in my own story.**_

**Epilogue**

~2 weeks later~

"I, the undersigned promise to …"

"That's where you sign your name," my little girl informed us indicating the blank.

I continued, "Will never, ever go on a vacation again without letting my children know where we are, what we will be doing, and how we can be contacted at any time."

"Hmmm…is that it?"

"Yep, that pretty much covers it, Dad," Alice sighed determinedly.

"Do you want me to sign in blood," I joked. "Or will Jasper threaten to rip off a limb and beat me with it if I don't sign?" Jasper grinned and dropped his head sheepishly at the reminder of our little adventure.

"Do you even have any blood, Daddy?" asked my little jailer. I hope she was not seriously contemplating this.

"No!" I answered her directly.

"Then, I guess a pen will have to do," she said as she smiled sweetly. There would be no getting around this little schemer.

"And I take it you are all in agreement?" I asked the rest of my kids scattered around in their various parts of the living room.

_**Rosalie sat on Emmett's lap on the sofa. Jacob was in the overstuffed chair near the window with Nessie at his feet getting a neck rub. Bella and Edward were standing near the picture window in a loving embrace and Jasper and Alice were in front of my wife and I determined to keep us in check.**_

"At least for the next 100 years," Emmett replied from the sofa. "That was a little too close for comfort, Pops."

_**I was surrounded by a chorus of laughter from my children. I was lucky. I had done so well raising my family. God only knows what I would do without the love we all felt for each other. I smiled at my beautiful wife and she understood my feelings as well. She smiled back and pulled me into a loving embrace.**_

"Alright everybody, let's go hunt," Esme suggested stepping fully into the mom mode and getting us all on track.

_**I smiled as I signed the form that I was sure my little Alice would produce anytime Esme and I stepped out of line and forgot; not that we ever would. It was merely a show of love. A rekindling of the togetherness we already had and was rededicating ourselves to one and all. **_

_**Whereas there are some covens that are so close they are like family, I realized that mine was exactly that, a family. Each person connected to the other in a bond so tight that nothing would ever break it. We were a family, not a hierarchy of order and rank but mom and dad and brothers and sisters and sons and daughters, forever a part of each others lives.**_

_**~*~ The End ~*~**_

**_Thank you so much for your faithfulness to this story. I appreciate my readers as much as you appreciate my stories. Show me some love one more time and review. Thank you once again._**


End file.
